


Archilochos

by InflexusNinurta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys' Love, Drama, Greek History, M/M, Political Drama, alternative universe, love across centuries
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-06 19:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InflexusNinurta/pseuds/InflexusNinurta
Summary: Ein heißer Sommertag bringt dem Uchiha-Clan einen neuen Auftrag - Itachi soll einem wichtigen Staatsmann als Leibwächter dienen. Auf den ersten Blick scheint alles normal zu sein, abgesehen von der provokanten Art des Klienten. Doch es wird schnell klar, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt und der andere nicht der ist, der er vorgibt zu sein.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meiran04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiran04/gifts).

  
_Es war an einem milden Frühlingstag, welcher einst als der sechste April in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen sollte, als der gigantische Schatten des Mondes sich unaufhaltsam vor die Sonne zu schieben begann und damit zahllose Blicke gen Himmel zog. Fort von den bis eben verrichteten Arbeiten. Fort von den Menschen, mit welchen man bis eben noch aufgeregt getuschelt hatte. Fort von den drei leblosen Körpern, die seit dem Morgengrauen stumm im Geäst eines mächtigen, alten Baumes hingen und nur sachte im säuselnden Wind hin – und her schwangen._   
_Also wirklich._   
_Ein abgespanntes Seufzen entwich schmalen Lippen, ehe ihr Besitzer gelangweilt die dunklen Augen senkte und ein Blatt feinsten Pergaments auf seinem Schoß fixierte._   
_Die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute in diesem Dorf ließ wirklich von Tag zu Tag mehr zu wünschen übrig. Dabei hatte er fast die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, um sich all diese formvollendeten Bosheiten auszudenken und sie dann auch noch in den schönsten Worten zu Papier zu bringen. Und nun hörte ihm niemand zu. Eine Schande, was aus diesem ohnehin schon unkultivierten Ort geworden war. Aber gegen ein buchstäblich alles überschattendes Omen des Bösen hatte wohl niemand eine Chance..._   
_Gähnend erhob sich der etwas abseits sitzende Mann und streckte sich ausgiebig. Nun ja. So konnte er zumindest von hier verschwinden, ohne sich weiter mit dem nervtötenden Geflüster und Gerede der Dorfbewohner herumschlagen zu müssen. Mit den anklagenden Blicken, den verschüchtert auf ihn gerichteten Fingern und den empörten Gesichtern._   
_Beinahe zufrieden lächelnd hob der schwarzhaarige Mann noch einmal den Kopf und betrachtete die drei toten jungen Frauen, die sich irgendwann im Laufe der Morgenstunden in diesem wunderschönen, altehrwürdigen Obstbaum erhängt hatten._   
_Die den Freitod gewählt hatten, um wenigstens mit einem Rest von Würde aus dem Leben zu scheiden. Die die eigene Vernichtung votiert hatten, nur um endlich Madaras grausamem Spott und Hohn zu entkommen, der sie seit den Festlichkeiten der letzten Woche gnadenlos verfolgt hatte. Wie viele Gedichte hatte er über diese Bauerntrampel geschrieben? In wie vielen Texten hatte er sich über ihre Ungeschicklichkeit und fehlende Anmut lustig gemacht? Mit wie viel Hingabe hatte er sie all ihre Unzulänglichkeiten spüren lassen, bis sie die zahllosen Demütigungen einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnten?_   
_Nur aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie die Bewohner der Siedlung sich noch einmal scheu nach ihm umdrehten, als er sich endlich anschickte zu gehen. Wie sie entrüstet und doch verstört diesem Mann nachblickten, dessen Genie so dermaßen abseits ihres Fassungsvermögens lag, dass nicht wenige ihn verdächtigten, mit den Göttern selbst im Bunde zu stehen. Diesem Mann, der mit seiner scharfen Zunge und seiner beängstigenden Wortgewandtheit schon so viele in den Selbstmord getrieben hatte. Diesem Mann, der sein grenzenloses Talent lieber dazu nutze, die Welt mit seiner leidenschaftlichen Gehässigkeit zu terrorisieren, als irgendetwas sinnvolles damit anzufangen._   
_Madara war schon lange zur Geißel seiner Heimat geworden. Zu einer Plage, die ihre Schlechtigkeit aus den Erfahrungen des letzten Krieges und einer gescheiterten Ehe speiste, und den Menschen nur noch endlosen und unbändigen Groll entgegen brachte. Ein Dämon, den kein Sterblicher mehr aufzuhalten vermochte._


	2. Monotonia

Klimpern. Metallisches, ungleichmäßiges Klimpern. Ruheloser Wind, der dünne silberne Röhrchen immerfort klingend in Bewegung hielt. Den glühenden Sommer mit seiner nahezu kakophonischen Melodie erfüllte.  
Nur mühsam öffneten sich schwere Lider, ehe sie die verborgenen dunklen Augen dem brennend gleißenden Licht der Mittagssonne preisgaben.  
Dieses furchtbare Geräusch, das ihn so grausam quälte, während es sogar das unwirkliche Sirren der flimmernden Hitze übertönte.  
„Shit.“  
Fast widerstrebend gelang es ihm, sich endlich aufzusetzen und ausdruckslos in den Garten vor der geöffneten Terrassentür zu blicken. In den akkurat und ordentlich gehaltenen Garten, der zweifelsohne einen Großteil des Familienstolzes ausmachte und nur existierte, um Besucher zu beeindrucken. Auf den träge vor sich hin plätschernden Teich in seiner Mitte und auf das an seinem Rande wachsende Schilf, welches sich gleichförmig in der seichten Brise wiegte. Wie beruhigend und vertraut diese ewige Monotonie doch war. Wie unerträglich sie sich doch anfühlte.  
Schläfrig fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das ermattete Gesicht, bevor er die ebenholzfarbenen Haare über die Schulter zurückschob und schwerfällig aufstand. Er musste sich wirklich abgewöhnen in dieser Dämse ständig überall einzunicken. Wenn ihn jemand dabei erwischte, würde man ihm am Ende noch Lustlosigkeit unterstellen...  
Energisch griffen seine Finger in das nervös funkelnde Windspiel und brachten es damit endlich zum Schweigen.  
Wirklich. Heute Abend durfte Itachi nicht schon wieder vergessen, das verdammte Ding endlich von seinem Türrahmen zu reißen und irgendwo zu verstauen, wo es niemand mehr fand. Viel zu oft war es wie durch Zauberhand wieder an seinem Ursprungsort aufgetaucht – ob er wollte oder nicht.  
Noch einmal wanderten die schwarzen Augen zu dem glitzernden Pfuhl im Innenhof. Und trotz allem...war heute irgendetwas anders. Er konnte nur nicht sicher ausmachen, was. Vielleicht ein Gewitter...?  
„Und...und Sie sind absolut sicher?“  
Der Dunkelhaarige erstarrte augenblicklich in der Bewegung. Die Stimme seines Vaters. Voller Ehrfurcht und Anspannung.  
„Aber natürlich. Auf was soll man sich heutzutage noch verlassen, wenn nicht auf persönliche Empfehlungen?“  
Ein Fremder, der anscheinend wenig für Einwände jeglicher Art übrig hatte.  
„Ich...kann mir nur einfach nicht vorstellen, dass...nun ja...“  
Itachi seufzte tonlos auf. Ach, nein, nicht schon wieder. Doch nicht bei dieser mörderischen Hitze.  
Der schlanke Körper zuckte unangenehm berührt zusammen, als man seinen Namen rief. Bei allen Göttern, womit hatte er verdient, dass man ihm nicht mal eine Woche seinen Frieden ließ? Nicht, dass er buchstäblich etwas Besseres zu tun gehabt hätte, aber...  
„Ja...“  
Die Antwort kam ihm in nahezu einstudiertem Gehorsam über die Lippen. Hatte er eigentlich jemals etwas anderes erwidert? Sich jemals widersetzt? Wohl eher nicht. Wozu auch?  
Lautlos tauchte er in einer weiteren Tür auf, welche sich ebenfalls zum Garten hin öffnete und betrachtete zunächst nur seinen eigenen Schatten, der sich gegen das Licht von draußen abzeichnete.  
Er hatte eigentlich keinerlei Lust sich das Gesicht ihres nächsten...Klienten anzusehen, welcher offensichtlich nur durch den unerträglich guten Ruf der Familie hierher gelockt worden war - aber zumindest konnte er das noch als Höflichkeit tarnen.  
„Sehen Sie, ich verstehe Ihre Wahl, immerhin liegt Itachis Quote bei einhundert Prozent, aber seine Erfahrung ist an anderen gemessen doch noch recht ausbaufähig und -“  
„Moment. Der da?“  
Die Stimme des unbekannten Gastes klang geradezu unverschämt enttäuscht. Und trotzdem erfreute sie den Genannten zutiefst. Hervorragend, wenn sich jemand gegen ihn entschied, war das wie ein Sechser im Lotto.  
„Den hatte ich mir ehrlich gesagt imposanter vorgestellt. Sind Sie sicher, dass wir von der gleichen Person reden?“  
Langsam hoben sich die dunklen Augen nun doch. Himmel, wollte der Kerl seine Empörung nicht wenigstens zurückhalten, bis das Objekt seines Unmuts wieder verschwunden war? Nichts stieß ihn mehr ab, als Auftraggeber mit miserabler Erziehung. Und als ihre Blicke sich trafen, begriff er sofort, dass dieser reizende Sympathieträger sich nicht nur aus Versehen im Ton vergriffen hatte.  
Itachi brauchte eine Sekunde, um irgendwie zu erfassen, was da vor ihm saß.  
Schneidersitz, das Gesicht in einer Hand abgestützt. Die Haltung eines gnatzigen Teenagers, der gerade erfahren hatte, dass er heute mit abwaschen dran war. Welch schmerzvoller Kontrast zu dem würdevoll ruhenden Familienoberhaupt neben ihm.  
Tiefschwarze Augen, die den ganzen Ausdruck von Ungnade, Gereiztheit und nahezu anmaßender Geringschätzung trugen, wie sie nur bei einem vollständig erwachsenen Menschen zu finden waren.  
Pechfarbenes langes Haar, welches seinem zerwühlten Zustand nach zu urteilen eher geringe Beachtung genoss. Großartig.  
Der wohlerzogene Vorzeigesohn hatte selten solch ein Bedürfnis verspürt, auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen und in den zahllosen Gängen des Anwesens zu verschwinden.  
„Aber ja, er wird seinem Ruf fraglos gerecht, auch wenn er noch nicht unbedingt danach aussieht! Sie wären begeistert, wenn Sie ihn einmal in Aktion erleben würden!“  
Konnte sein Vater bitte einfach aufhören, dieser – bei näherem Hinsehen – zwielichtigen Gestalt auch noch irgendetwas schmackhaft zu reden?  
War er wirklich so erpicht darauf, seinen armen Erstgeborenen auch nur fünf Minuten mit diesem Ausbund an Liebenswürdigkeit allein zu lassen? Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein.  
„Und er ist...wie alt noch mal?“  
War es wirklich so schwer, den Jungen selbst anzusprechen...?  
„Er ist vor einigen Tagen zwanzig geworden.“, gab sein Erzeuger bereitwillig Auskunft, während Itachi sich langsam zu fragen begann, ob sie noch genügend Eiscreme im Kühlfach hatten. Nicht einen Moment wollte er glauben, dass sich aus diesem idiotischen Gespräch hier irgendetwas Sinnvolles ergeben würde und so nutzte er seine wertvolle Zeit lieber dazu, seinen restlichen Nachmittag zu planen.  
Vor allem, als der nun ersichtlich Ältere sich die Hand vor die Stirn schlug.  
„Zwanzig. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass da irgendwo ein gewaltiger Haken ist!“  
Abschätzig musterte der Fremde ihn noch einmal, scheinbar nicht registrierend, wie sich auf Itachis Zügen eine verhohlene Zufriedenheit ausbreitete.  
Ja. Ja, ganz genau. Itachi war erst zwanzig. Ein halbes Kind also, völlig unbrauchbar für was auch immer der werte Herr plante. Da wurde wohl leider nichts aus ihnen, wirklich schade, aber da konnte man nichts machen. Er würde sicher rasch ein viel besser geeignetes Familienmitglied in diesem Hause finden, oder noch besser, in einer anderen Stadt.  
Schon wollte der Junge sich zum Gehen wenden, sich unter irgendeinem dummen Vorwand entschuldigen und endlich die Eisvorräte plündern - als die Worte des Gastes ihn entgeistert aufschrecken ließen.  
„Naja, wenn er so harmlos aussieht, ist er eigentlich sogar noch besser geeignet. Dann nehme ich ihn eben mit.“  
Nein. Nein, nein, nein, so grausam konnte sein Vater nicht sein. Bei allem Pflichtgefühl, alles musste seine Grenzen haben!  
„Hervorragend! Wann wollen Sie aufbrechen?“  
Erneut taxierte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Angestellten in spe und Itachi spürte, wie ihm ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken lief, als ihm die Boshaftigkeit in den anderen Augen bewusst wurde.  
Dem Kerl war völlig klar, wie genervt man von ihm und seinen Manieren war. Und er...fand das witzig.  
„Ach, ich schätze Spontanität.“  
Ein frostiges, unangenehmes Lächeln überzog die Lippen des Klienten.  
„In einer Stunde komme ich zurück, dann brechen wir auf. Bis dahin hat der Knabe ja sicher alles beisammen, nicht wahr?“  
Dieser verdammte alte...

* * *  
_Obwohl der Winter sich noch gar nicht richtig in die Berge zurückgezogen hatte, schien die Sonne an diesem Tage doch ungewöhnlich warm. So warm und hell, dass man fast vergessen konnte, dass sie erst gestern für Minuten in völliger Finsternis verschwunden war. So warm und blendend, dass man nicht mehr leugnen konnte, dass der Frühling unmittelbar vor den Toren der Stadt wartete._  
_Zahllose Menschen, Arbeiter und Hirten, Edelleute und Diener, sie alle fluteten ob dieses lang erwarteten Spektakels auf die Straßen, um wenigstens für Stunden die Illusion einer sorglosen Existenz zu genießen, in den ersten Blüten auf den Feldern zu tanzen und sich dem ein oder anderen verliebten Unsinn hinzugeben. Niemand konnte an einem Tag wie diesem unglücklich oder gar schlimmeres sein. Niemand konnte sich der Magie dieses ersten Erwachens allen Lebens entziehen._  
_Nun ja. Zumindest niemand, der über den eher schlichten, durchschnittlichen Verstand verfügte._  
_Madara hatte längst jegliches Gefühl dafür verloren, wie lange er hier schon im Schatten stand und geistesabwesend auf die Stadt unterhalb seines Anwesens hinab blickte. Wie lange er hier schon mit den Armen auf einer Balustrade seiner Terrasse ruhte und in die Ferne starrte ohne eigentlich zu wissen, wonach er Ausschau hielt._  
_In weit späteren Zeiten würde man ihm einmal die Armut eines jeden anständigen Poeten nachsagen, doch für jenen Moment war unverkennbar, dass dieser Mann zu den reichsten Personen dieses Ortes zählte. Dass er hier auf einem ungeheuren Vermögen lehnte und sich nur aufgrund generationenlanger Erbschaften einen Luxus leisten konnte, von dem andere nicht zu träumen wagten: ihm war langweilig. So langweilig, dass er seit Wochen keine vernünftigen Texte mehr zustande gebracht hatte. So langweilig, dass ihn jede Fantasie verlassen hatte und nichts anderes mehr als böswillige und maliziöse Verse seine Seiten füllten._  
_Für ihn gab es keine Sorgen um schlechte Ernten, viehvernichtende Seuchen oder andere Katastrophen. Keine Freuden über das Erblühen und Vermählen der eigenen Saat, kein unerwartetes Glück, keinen plötzlichen Segen. Nur das ewig gleichförmige Dasein eines Adligen, der sich zu Höherem berufen fühlte, aber keine Vorstellung davon besaß, wie er es erreichen sollte. Ja, nicht mal, wie dieses Höhere eigentlich aussehen sollte._  
_Jahrelang hatte er den Sinn seiner Existenz in der Politik gesucht, bis ihm irgendwann bewusst geworden war, dass niemand dort seinen Gedanken zu folgen vermochte – oder wagte. Vielen war er zu radikal gewesen und so hatte er sich schließlich zutiefst frustriert aus diesen Kreisen zurückgezogen, um sein Heil in der Kriegskunst zu suchen. Welche ob der momentanen Friedenszeit jedoch ebenfalls im Sande verlaufen war. Und zuletzt blieb ihm nur noch die Dichterei. Die Dichterei, welche er aus mangelnder Inspiration nicht mehr vernünftig auszuüben fähig war._  
_Es gab niemanden, der ihm ebenbürtig gewesen wäre. Niemanden, der seine Vorstellungen oder Ideen geteilt oder begriffen hätte. Niemanden, zu dem er offen sprechen konnte, ohne eine Verbannung fürchten zu müssen. Und so konnte er sich nur jeden Tag selbst dabei beobachten, wie die Leere, Unzufriedenheit und Monotonie ihn langsam aber sicher vergifteten. Wie sein Geist in einem Zustand versank, welcher so finster war, dass es niemand -_  
_„Entschuldigt, dass ich Eure Überlegungen unterbrechen muss, aber da...verlangt jemand nach Euch.“_  
_Die schwarzen Augen machten sich zunächst nicht einmal die Mühe, den Bediensteten anzuschauen, welcher soeben nahezu lautlos neben seinem Gebieter aufgetaucht war._  
_„So?“_  
_Die kühle Stimme des Hausherren verbarg nicht, wie wenig ihn diese Nachricht interessierte._  
_„Hat der Vorsitzende sich also doch noch den Abhang hinauf bemüht, um mich mit dem Tod seiner Töchter zu belästigen? Sag ihm, dass ich beschäftigt bin und er seine Verluste jemand anderem aufbürden soll.“_  
_Der Angestellte schüttelte den Kopf, anscheinend noch immer über das Anliegen verwundert, welches er nun weitergeben sollte._  
_„Nein, es...es ist ein junger Herr, der...“_  
_Der Schwarzhaarige wandte unwillkürlich den Kopf, um seinen Untergebenen nun doch fragend zu taxieren._  
_„...bei Euch lernen will.“_  
_Madaras Gesicht mochte nun wohl ähnlich viel Überraschung zeigen, wie das des Angestellten nur Minuten zuvor._  
_„Er will...was?“_  
_Während der Dichter sich nach einigen Sekunden der Verblüffung tatsächlich dazu herab ließ, ins Innere des Hauses zurückzukehren, hatte sich dessen unerwarteter Gast kaum einen Zentimeter von der Schwelle der Villa fortbewegt. Überaus geduldig und ohne jede Unruhe hatte er sich neben dem mächtigen Tor an die massive Mauerwand gelehnt und starrte gleichgültig in den tiefblauen Himmel._  
_Die schwarzen Augen, die die dahin gleitenden Wolken reflektierten, zeugten von eher ruhigem bis ernstem Temperament und das sorgsam zurückgebundene, lange ebenholzfarbene Haar ließ einen gewissen Stand erahnen._  
_Ebenso wie das würdevolle, aber abweisende Lächeln, was über seine Züge glitt, als der gewünschte Gesprächspartner wahrhaftig im Eingang erschien und ihn offenkundig perplex taxierte._  
_„Ich muss mich für meine dreiste Störung entschuldigen.“_  
_Der seltsame Besucher senkte in tadelloser Höflichkeit den Kopf und irritierte den unflätigen Schriftsteller damit nur noch mehr._  
_„Aber man kann keinen Pfad in diesem Teil des Landes mehr beschreiten, ohne von Euren sagenhaften Fähigkeiten zu hören. Und nichts würde ich mir mehr wünschen, als diese Talente von einem Meister, wie ihr es seid, zu erlernen.“_  
_Normalerweise hätte der Angesprochene spätestens jetzt seine schweren Holztore zugeschlagen und den merkwürdigen Fremden mit Spott und Häme davon gejagt, aber...irgendetwas an diesem Jungen war so...unglaublich schwer fassbar,...so absonderlich anders..., dass er erstmals in seinem Leben das Gegenteil tat und seinen eigenartigen Bewunderer herein bat_  



	3. Unbearable

Das dumpfe Geräusch der zuschlagenden Autotüren riss Itachi abrupt aus seinen Tagträumereien, ehe die harsche Stimme seines Begleiters dem Fahrer ihr Reiseziel mitteilte und der Wagen sich in Bewegung setzte.  
Bis auf das dröhnende Motorengeräusch war es lediglich Stille, die das komplette Fahrzeug ausfüllte und der Jüngere verkniff sich sogar jegliches Aufseufzen, während seine Augen die an ihnen vorbeirauschende Umwelt beobachteten.  
Noch immer konnte er sich an die erstaunlich mahnenden Worte seines Vaters erinnern. Dass dieser Mann hier neben ihm diesmal ein anderes Kaliber war, als die Aufträge zuvor. Dass der Junge sich diesmal noch mehr anstrengen müsse, als er es sonst tat.  
Unauffällig taxierte er den anderen aus dem Augenwinkel, immer darauf bedacht, nicht bemerkt zu werden.  
Madara. Ein Staatssekretär, der einen wichtigen, aber absolut geheimen Auftrag zu erledigen hatte. Der sich an sie gewandt hatte, weil man ihm nach dem Leben trachtete und Itachis Familie seit Jahrhunderten einen fast legendären Ruf genoss: Wer einen Leibwächter aus diesem Geschlecht ergattern konnte, galt als nahezu unverwundbar, wenn nicht gar unsterblich. Niemand kam an diesen Menschen vorbei, ohne dabei selbst erheblichen Schaden zu erleiden und wer es sich leisten konnte, stellte sie sogar auf Lebenszeit ein.  
Der Jüngere blinzelte einige Male, um endlich die schläfrige Müdigkeit abzuschütteln, die ihn immer noch umfangen hielt.  
Und Itachi hatte das große Pech gehabt, mit einer bis dahin unbekannten Begabung noch einmal aus dieser Vereinigung der Besten herauszuragen.  
Seine Reflexe waren trotz seines geringen Alters wesentlich ausgereifter als jene seiner anderen Angehörigen. Itachi war aufmerksamer, konzentrierter, schneller, lernfähiger und manchmal auch gnadenloser als der Rest seiner Linie und dies hatte ihm einen Leumund eingebracht, von dem er eigentlich längst die Nase voll hatte.  
Diese ganze Sache hier brachte ihm zwar immensen Reichtum und er würde wohl bis ans Ende seiner Tage hervorragend davon leben können, aber...wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätten ein Nickerchen im warmen Schatten und ein paar anständige Süßigkeiten auch vollkommen genügt.  
„Das ist das erste Mal, dass mich jemand nicht nach den näheren Details fragt. Du musst dir deiner Sache ja ziemlich sicher sein.“  
Wundervoll, nun suchte sein persönlicher Favorit auch noch das Gespräch mit ihm. Als ob Itachis Tag nicht sowieso schon restlos ruiniert gewesen wäre...  
„Nein. Ich denke nur, dass mein Vater mir bereits alles Notwendige mitgeteilt hat.“  
Die reservierte Gleichgültigkeit in der ruhigen Stimme hatte bisher eigentlich jedem begreiflich gemacht, dass der Junge keinen Wert auf Gespräche legte und dass er einzig und allein da war, um seinen Job zu machen, aber...  
Ein verächtliches Zischen.  
„Ach, herrje, ein Papakind. Hoffentlich neigst du nicht zu Heimweh, ich hasse Gejammer.“  
Der Leibwächter gab sich keinerlei Blöße, dafür war er zu professionell. Aber selbst er kam nicht umhin, einen Atemzug lang die Augen zu schließen.  
Ob Madara sich wohl manchmal wundern mochte, warum ihn andere Menschen tot sehen wollten?  
„Nein.“  
Eisig fixierte er seinen neuen Auftraggeber in der Spiegelung der Scheibe.  
„Ich beschwere mich grundsätzlich nicht. Und man darf es wohl als normal bezeichnen, dass ich mich auf die Angaben eines Vorgesetzten verlasse.“  
Das dämliche falsche Lächeln des Schwarzhaarigen war sogar in der leicht verschwommenen Reflexion noch gut zu erkennen.  
„Aber ja, natürlich. Die Verlässlichkeit eines Anführers ist schließlich überlebenswichtig.“  
Elegant schob der Staatsmann einige Strähnen über die Schulter zurück, bevor er sich gelassen gegen die Lehne in seinem Rücken sinken ließ.  
„Sonst müsste man am Ende ja noch selbst denken und das würde in neun von zehn Fällen sicher tödlich enden, nicht wahr?“  
Itachi holte betont tief Luft, ehe er wortlos den Blick senkte und sich wieder dem Asphalt draußen widmete.  
Er war sich nicht ganz im Klaren, warum der Ältere ihn so konsequent zu provozieren versuchte, aber ehrlich gesagt war ihm das auch herzlich egal.  
Ob Madara nun suizidal, dumm oder einfach nur völlig durchgeknallt war – sein genervter Beschützer würde sich unter keinen Umständen auf dessen Spielchen einlassen. Nicht mal für eine Sekunde.  
So herrschte den Rest der Fahrt erbittertes Schweigen zwischen den beiden Männern, bis der Wagen schließlich in einer recht abgelegenen Gegend anhielt und sie vor einem überraschend großen Anwesen absetzte.  
Der Jüngere taxierte die riesige Villa einige Minuten, während sein Begleiter wahrhaftig versuchte, ihren Chauffeur zu prellen, bis dieser sich endlich mit der Hälfte des Geldes zufrieden gab und mehr als schlecht gelaunt von dannen raste.  
„Ziemlich eindrucksvoll, hm? Eine Hinterlassenschaft meiner Urgroßeltern.“  
Lautlos trat der Beamte neben seinen sichtlich desinteressierten Angestellten und starrte ebenfalls an dem Gebäude hinauf.  
„Halt dich aus Zimmern fern, die ich dir nicht explizit öffne, ich hasse, wenn man in meinen Sachen wühlt.“  
Mit diesen Worten eilte er an dem Jungen vorbei und machte sich daran, die große Eingangstür zu öffnen, nicht merkend, dass die dunklen Augen ihn weit durchdringender studierten als zuvor.  
Das Haus war traditionell, schlicht und doch auf bescheidene Art exquisit. Obwohl es so kochend heiß war, blühten alle möglichen Arten von Blumen in seinem Vorgarten und das gesamte Objekt wirkte so gepflegt, ruhig und erhaben, dass Itachi ab dem ersten Moment wusste, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmen konnte. Zweifellos versuchte Madara gerade ihn übers Ohr zu hauen und auch, wenn ihm recht schnell klar wurde, womit, blieb ihm doch ein Rätsel, weshalb. Aber lag es überhaupt in seinem Aufgabenbereich, derartigen Fragen nachzugehen? Konnte ihm nicht vollkommen egal sein, was sein Klient zu verbergen hatte, solange dieser nur den geforderten Sold bezahlte?  
Ein tonloses Seufzen entfloh dem kritisch verzogenen Mund, ehe der ernste Wächter fast unwillkürlich die Arme ineinander verschränkte und sich langsam aufmachte, um die Lücke zu seinem Schützling wieder zu schließen. Irgendein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass dieser Idiot ihn noch in gehörige Schwierigkeiten bringen würde und diese Aussicht stimmte den Braunhaarigen keineswegs glücklich.  
„Na, haben wir doch das falsche Haus erwischt?“  
Itachi gab sich nicht einmal Mühe den leichten Anflug von Häme in seiner Stimme zu verstecken, als er den Älteren endlich erreichte. Madara stand seit Minuten wie angewurzelt vor dem mächtigen Holztor der noblen Immobilie, die Augen zu Boden gerichtet, den Schlüssel erstaunlich fest umklammert. Kam der werte Herr etwa nicht einmal in sein eigenes Heim hinein? Oder überlegte er gerade nur fieberhaft, wie er seinen neuen Bediensteten noch weiter -  
Ein Blick wie ein Pfeil durchbohrte den zusammenzuckenden Jüngeren, als der Angesprochene plötzlich den Kopf hob und seinen Begleiter mit einem kalten Zorn taxierte, der nicht von dieser Welt sein konnte. Noch niemals hatte Itachi so viel Wut in einem einzelnen Gesicht gesehen, was zum Teufel...?!  
„Ach, Unsinn.“  
Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags breitete sich ein verstörend charismatisches Lächeln auf den finsteren Zügen aus, ehe Madara fast nachsichtig lachte und einen der Schlüssel ins Türschloss rammte.  
„Ich habe doch bloß ein paar Sekunden nachgedacht, aber für ein gehorsames Kind, wie dich, muss eigenständiges Denken wohl wirklich wie Ratlosigkeit aussehen, hm?“  
Der Schwarzhaarige überging in seiner Arroganz wie sich die Augen des anderen gereizt verengten, bevor er bester Laune die riesige Tür aufstieß und erleichtert aufatmend in die kühle Düsternis des langen Flures eintrat.  
„Na also, hier sollten wir für heute vor der Hitze sicher sein.“  
Itachi nickte nur entnervt, während er dem anderen Mann ins Hausinnere folgte und sich bei jedem Schritt mehr als kritisch umschaute.  
Himmel noch eins, das alles hier war so dermaßen surreal. Überall Vasen voller Blumen, Schuhe einer Frau direkt neben dem Eingang, zwei oder drei Kinderspielzeuge, die wahllos verstreut im gedämpften Licht der Zimmer herumlagen. Hier lebte definitiv eine Familie. Und dem angespannten Leibwächter fiel es von Minute zu Minute schwerer zu glauben, dass diese ausgerechnet zu jemandem wie Madara gehörte.  
In was hatte ihn sein Vater hier bloß wieder hineingeritten...?  
„Hey, Musterknabe, kannst du kochen?“  
Die Frage traf den Braunhaarigen so völlig unvorbereitet, dass er tatsächlich einen Augenblick inne hielt. Ob er...kochen könne?  
Abschätzig musterte er den unerträglichen Quälgeist vor sich, der ihn nur erwartungsvoll mit hochgezogenen Brauen fixierte. Natürlich konnte Itachi kochen. Was war ihm auch anderes übrig geblieben, nachdem seine Eltern ständig beruflich aus dem Haus waren und sein jüngerer Bruder irgendetwas anständiges zu essen brauchte. Aber...  
„Nein.“  
Der Untergebene schmunzelte frostig und zuckte die Schultern, ehe er den Älteren nicht minder eisig anlächelte.  
„Davon hab ich leider absolut keine Ahnung.“  
Die schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers wirkten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wahrhaftig erstaunt und Itachi wagte schon fast, sich über seine gelungene kleine Abfuhr zu freuen...als die fremden dünnen Lippen sich erneut verzerrten.  
„So? Naja, vielleicht erwarte ich auch einfach zu viel. Dann setz wenigstens Teewasser auf, bis ich aus der Dusche komme.“  
Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der amüsiert schnaubende Sekretär ab und verschwand alsbald in den zahllosen Räumen des Anwesens– während sein Angestellter einfach stehen blieb und irritiert ins Leere starrte. Hatte...hatte dieser verdrehte Typ ihn gerade...lüstern angegrinst? Suchte er jetzt allen Ernstes auch noch auf dieser Ebene Streit?  
Abermals seufzend hob der Junge die Hand und massierte resignierend sein Nasenbein zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Gott allein wusste wie lange er diese fleischgewordene Plage noch ertragen musste, aber er betete inständig, dass dieser Auftrag zeitnah zu Ende ging. Madaras Benehmen stellte Itachis friedliebende Natur allmählich auf eine ungeahnt harte Probe und er wollte sich wirklich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen, dem anderen irgendwann...!  
Schlagartig riss Itachi die bis eben geschlossenen Augen wieder auf und starrte ausdruckslos in die Weiten ihrer heutigen Unterkunft.  
Moment. Hatte dieser Ausbund an Liebenswürdigkeit nicht ausdrücklich betont, dass der Jüngere sich von allem fernhalten solle, was ihm nicht explizit geöffnet wurde? War Madara nicht verdächtig erpicht darauf gewesen, dass Itachi sich hier bloß nichts näher ansah?  
Ein fast triumphierendes Lächeln glitt über das sonst so stoische Gesicht, bevor der Braunhaarige willkürlich in einen der endlos wirkenden Gänge trat und vollkommen wahllos Türen aufzureißen begann.  
Er sollte doch Tee kochen, nicht wahr? Aber woher sollte er schon wissen, wo sich die Küche überhaupt befand? Da musste er wohl leider selbst suchen, wenn der werte Herr nicht für nötig befand, ihm diese Information zukommen zu lassen, da konnte man nichts tun~  
Ein weiteres Mal knallte Holz auf Holz und die zur Seite geschmetterte Pforte gab den Blick auf ein riesiges Schlafzimmer frei. Ein Schlafzimmer, in welchem offenbar mindestens zwei Menschen regelmäßig die Nacht verbrachten und die beachtliche Unmengen an persönlichen Fotografien zu besitzen schienen. Was für ein netter Zufall, dass er gleich einen solchen Volltreffer gelandet hatte.  
Skrupellos schritt Itachi in das seltsam bedrückende Zwielicht des Raumes und streckte die Finger nach dem ersten Bilderrahmen aus.  
Ganz egal, was es war, irgendetwas würde er hier schon finden. Irgendetwas, das Madara auf einen Schlag bloßstellte und diesen Kotzbrocken dermaßen in Verlegenheit brachte, dass er sich den Rest ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit anständig zu benehmen wüsste. Irgendetwas, was diesen unerträglichen Auftraggeber so absolut erpressbar machte, dass er sich in Zukunft zweimal überlegte, ob er mit seinem friedfertigen Beschützer Streit anfing.  
Schon wollte der Junge erneut siegessicher schmunzeln als seine Augen plötzlich die auf dem Bildnis dargestellte Person erkannten und ihm der Gegenstand beinahe aus den Fingern glitt. Das...das...!  
Verstört raste sein Blick zum Flur zurück. Madara war...Madara war....! Ach, du heilige Schande.


	4. Hypocrite

_Melodisch plätschernd ergoss sich der blutrote Wein in die filigran gearbeiteten Gläser, ehe der die Karaffe haltende Diener das Gefäß wieder hob und sich lautlos in die Flure des großen Herrenhauses zurückzog._  
_„Du...willst also tatsächlich bei mir lernen?“_  
_Die Stimme des Dichters klang noch immer konsterniert, wenn nicht sogar misstrauisch._  
_„Ja. Ich stamme aus einer wohlhabenden Familie, welche genug Besitz angehäuft hat, dass ich als ältester Sohn meinen Beruf frei wählen darf. Und nur ein Dichter genießt jenes Ansehen, nach dem ich trachte.“_  
_Die Worte des milde lächelnden Jünglings vor ihm wirkten so sanft. Und doch so unterkühlt._  
_Madara hatte wirklich nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was er von all dem hier halten sollte. Dass sein Ruf sich längst über die Landesgrenzen hinweggesetzt hatte, war ihm sehr wohl klar gewesen. Doch wusste er auch, dass sein Name im Durchschnitt eher selten Anerkennung und Verehrung in anderen Menschen auslöste und eben diesen eher zu Klatsch und Tratsch, sowie tiefster Verachtung gereichte. Und sein junger Besucher hatte diesen miserablen Leumund wahrhaftig als einladendes Zeichen interpretiert? Der Schwarzhaarige musste sich bemühen, kein erheitertes Schnauben auszustoßen. Anscheinend waren sich Menschen aus gleichen Verhältnissen wirklich weit ähnlicher als man es für möglich halten wollte. Und sein merkwürdiger Gast wusste zumindest, wie man passende Schmeicheleien formulierte, was seine Bitte weit akzeptabler machte._  
_„Nun, meinetwegen.“, stimmte der Ältere schließlich zu. „Allerdings stecke ich derzeit in einer tiefen Krise und das meiste, was ich anfertige ist von eher düsterer Natur, da mir seit längerem die Inspiration fehlt.“_  
_Das seltsam gemütsarme Gesicht des neuen Schülers nahm für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen fast verruchten Ausdruck an, bevor es sich ebenso schnell wieder glättete und betont demütig senkte._  
_„Dann will ich Euch helfen, sie alsbald wiederzufinden. Schließlich muss ich die Inanspruchnahme Eurer Zeit ja auch irgendwie rechtfertigen, nicht wahr?“_  
_Der Knabe war wirklich sagenhaft gut erzogen, nur selten mochte ein solch höflicher Mensch überhaupt das Licht der Welt erblickt haben – ein Umstand, der endgültig das Interesse des gelangweilten Poeten weckte. Wenn auch nicht auf die gewünschte Weise._  
_„Möchtest du dich zuerst im Haus umsehen, um sicherzustellen, dass dieser Ort auch das ist, was du erwartest?“_  
_Madara klang ungewohnt gut gelaunt, als er sich schließlich erhob und sein Weinglas ohne jede Scheu von dessen Platz auf dem Tisch fortnahm._  
_„Wahrscheinlich wird es nicht viel anders als dein eigenes sein, aber so kannst du dich noch einmal absichern und dir auch gleich einen Raum zur Unterkunft aussuchen. Klingt das akzeptabel?“_  
_Der stoische Novize nickte mit einem warmen Lächeln, bevor er in einer ungeahnt fließenden Bewegung aufstand und ebenfalls den eigenen, mit Wein gefüllten, Kelch ergriff._  
_„Natürlich. Ich werde Euch auch gewiss keine Umstände bereiten und mich mit jeder Gegebenheit begnügen.“_  
Heuchler.  
_„Ausgezeichnet, dann bin ich sicher, dass wir uns hervorragend verstehen werden!“_  
_Würdevoll bedeutete der Ältere seinem neuen Anhänger, dass dieser ihm folgen solle,ehe sie gemeinsam in einen der zahllosen Gänge eintraten und gelassen nebeneinander hergehend in den Untiefen der Villa verschwanden._  
_Itachi also. Ein Sohn aus gutem und reichem Hause. Schon ganze einundzwanzig Jahre alt, doch noch immer unverheiratet. So maßlos gelangweilt, dass er sein Glück nun in der Poesie suchte, nachdem Krieg und Handwerkskunst ihn nicht im Geringsten hatten begeistern können. Ein Kerl, der scheinbar den miesesten Leumund gesucht hatte, den er finden konnte, um sich dort in Lehre zu begeben. Ziemlich gewagt._  
_„Darf ich fragen, über wie viel Haushaltspersonal Ihr verfügt?“_  
_Die ruhige Stimme ließ Madara augenblicklich aus seinen Gedanken auffahren und in die Realität zurückkehren._  
_„Was? Ach...“_  
_Nachdenklich hob der Schwarzhaarige die linke Hand und begann mit der Rechten deren Finger abzuzählen, während er grüblerisch an den übermäßig pompösen Statuen seiner Flure vorbei schritt._  
_„Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich darüber mehr oder minder selbst die Übersicht verloren, aber es wird sich alles in allem um etwa vierzig Personen handeln, denke ich.“_  
_„Verstehe...“, murmelte der zukünftige Lehrling und wandte den Kopf, um sich all die Gänge und Zimmer genauer einzuprägen._  
_„Darf ich hin- und wieder auch um deren Dienste bitten?“_  
Also wirklich.  
_„Natürlich. Solange du hier lernst, kannst du dieses Anwesen gern als dein Zuhause ansehen.“_  
_Der Jüngere wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch da wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit schon von gleißendem Sonnenlicht gefesselt, welches unerträglich hell und funkelnd auf einer klaren Wasseroberfläche tanzte. Der Innenhof, der die umliegenden Räume mit Licht und Luft versorgte, wirkte unerwartet schlicht. Für einen Adligen._  
_„Das hier ist unser Hauptraum. Küche und Bäder liegen dort hinten, die ehemaligen Festräume dort drüben.“, erklärte der Poet ohne eine Spur der Unruhe und deutete in mehrere finstere Tunnel, bevor er fast erwartungsvoll in einen zusätzlichen düsteren Durchgang zeigte._  
_„Und dort liegen meine Privat- und Schlafgemächer.“_  
_Ihn erheiterte beinahe, wie mechanisch sein Gast im selben Moment den Mund öffnete und Luft holte._

_ * * *_

Noch immer war der Eindringling wie zu Stein erstarrt.  
Dieser Mann. Dieser Mann auf dem Foto konnte doch unmöglich der sein, für den er ihn hielt, oder? Nein, das war zu absurd. Das alles ergab doch überhaupt gar keinen Sinn!  
„Ah, du hast mein kleines Geheimnis entdeckt.“  
Die gelassenen Worte erklangen so abrupt, dass Itachi unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte. Wie ein ertapptes Kleinkind. Shit.  
Nur langsam wagte er den Blick der dunklen Augen zu heben und seinen Auftraggeber angespannt zu mustern. Seinen Auftraggeber, der mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen lehnte und die Brauen konsequent erhoben ließ.  
„Versteh' einer die heutige Jugend. Einerseits ist Euch alles egal, andererseits steckt ihr Eure Nasen ständig in Dinge, die Euch nicht das geringste angehen.“  
Madara schnaubte genervt.  
„Kein Wunder, dass die Welt verkommt...“  
Der gescholtene Leibwächter gab keinen Ton von sich. Nicht einmal, als der Ältere ihm im Vorbeigehen das Bild aus den Händen riss, um es wieder an seinen alten Platz neben dem Bett zurückzustellen.  
„Dafür, dass dein Vater deine Diskretion und Zurückhaltung wie bescheuert in den Himmel gelobt hat, bist du aber ziemlich schnell durchgefallen. Oder ist man in deinem Alter heutzutage nicht mehr in der Lage einfachsten Anweisungen zu folgen?“  
Natürlich. Natürlich war das ein Test gewesen. Natürlich würde eine zwielichtige Gestalt wie Madara niemals Vertrauensvorschüsse vergeben. Nicht mal an seinen eigenen Gardisten. Wusste er's doch!  
„Entschuldigung.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige mochte recht irritiert dreinblicken, doch das interessierte Itachi nicht im Geringsten, als er ohne Umschweife auf die Knie ging und den Kopf in schuldbewusster Demut gen Boden richtete.  
„Ich habe einfach nur die Küche gesucht und mich dabei in der Tür vertan. Ich weiß, dass ich keinerlei Recht hatte, diesen Raum zu betreten und meine Neugier besser hätte zügeln müssen. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen.“  
Einige Sekunden herrschte tiefste Stille. Dann konnte der angespannte Junge einen unterdrückt prustenden Laut hören, der ihn einerseits sofort beruhigte, andererseits aber auch ein wenig auf die Palme brachte.  
„Herrje, das stets adäquate Verhalten haben sie wohl wirklich mit allen Mitteln in dich hinein geprügelt, hm?  
Madaras Stimme klang wesentlich besänftigter, doch erst seine nächsten Worte ließen den Wächter wieder den Blick heben.  
„Sei's drum, dann erfährst du es eben doch.“  
Auf seltsam abschätzige Art nahm der Sekretär auf dem breiten, weichen Doppelbett Platz und starrte gedankenverloren an die Decke über ihnen.  
„Dieses Haus gehört zwar in gewisser Weise mir, aber wie du wohl längst gemerkt haben wirst, lebe ich hier nicht.“  
Itachi nickte misstrauisch, bevor er sich langsam wieder erhob und auf den Knien sitzen blieb. Wenigstens schien der Ältere ihn doch nicht für vollends verblödet zu halten.  
„Ich habe es an meinen jüngeren Bruder abgetreten. Schon vor einiger Zeit. Schließlich hatte er bereits Familie, während ich noch nicht einmal liiert war und für die Verwandtschaft ist man schon zu so manchem bereit, nicht wahr?“  
Nur zögernd ergriffen schlanke Finger den zuvor abgestellten Bilderrahmen, ehe der unerwartet eisige Blick düsterer Augen über die Abbildung hinwegglitt. So eisig, dass es den am Boden Sitzenden für einen Moment erstaunte. Sprach man mit einem solchen Ausdruck über kleinere Geschwister?  
„Er...hatte wirklich alle Möglichkeiten und Hilfen, die er brauchte, um in die Position zu kommen, in welcher er heute arbeitet, weißt du? Aber letzten Endes.... hat er doch etwas so unverzeihliches getan, dass dieses Unrecht aus der Welt geschafft werden muss, bevor es jemand bemerkt. Es muss getilgt werden, ehe die Folgen nicht mehr aufzuhalten sind. Und das ist eigentlich schon der ganze Grund, weshalb ich nun unterwegs bin. Und weshalb ich dich brauche.“  
Irgendetwas an der Art, wie der andere diesen letzten Satz aussprach, missfiel Itachi. Selbst, wenn er nicht näher bestimmen konnte, was. Aber darum würde er sich wohl auch später noch kümmern können.  
„Seit wann ist er weg? Und wann wird er zurückkommen?“  
Die plötzliche Frage schien Madara ein wenig aus dem Konzept zu bringen, denn er glotzte seinen Angestellten einen viel zu langen Augenblick verdattert an.  
„Was? Seit gestern denke ich und bis...übermorgen. Warum?“  
Himmel, war das denn wirklich so schwer zu verstehen? Eigentlich hatte dieser Kerl wirklich keinerlei Recht, ständig an Itachi herumzunörgeln.  
„Dann heißt das, es dürfte noch genug Essen im Haus sein, um daraus irgendetwas anständiges zuzubereiten.“  
In makelloser Geschmeidigkeit erhob sich der Braunhaarige wieder auf die Füße und betrachtete seinen Vorgesetzten mit einer resignierenden, doch milderen Gleichgültigkeit.  
„Darf ich wenigstens jetzt erfahren, wo die Küche ist?“  
Itachis Gefühl hatte ihn wirklich noch nie betrogen. Dieser Idiot würde ihn in der Tat noch in gehörige Schwierigkeiten bringen, aber noch war es zu früh, um Gegenmaßnahmen zu treffen. Noch wusste Itachi nicht genug, um dieses Desaster irgendwie abzuwenden. Und noch interessierte ihn viel zu sehr, in was Madara ihn hier gerade ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste hineinzog. Dieser elende Heuchler.


	5. A Distant Glimmer In The Dark

Die Hitze der glühenden Mittagssonne brannte noch immer erbarmungslos auf das weitläufige Anwesen nieder, als ein geplagter Laut über trockene Lippen floh und sich irgendwo im Plätschern des seichten Gartenteichs verlor. Was dachte sich sein Vater bloß dabei?  
Unwillig ergriffen blasse Finger den Stoff eines frischen Shirts, bevor ihr Besitzer das Kleidungsstück mehr als träge über den nackten Oberkörper zog. Es mochte ja sein, dass dieser zweifelhafte Gast einen einmaligen Kunden darstellte, welcher der Familie entweder immensen Ruhm oder totales Verderben einbringen konnte, aber warum musste ausgerechnet er -  
„Dir wird wirklich keine Erholung gegönnt, hm?“  
Die mitleidige und nur sanft spottende Stimme ließ Itachi unvermittelt herumfahren, ehe er des schwarzhaarigen Jungens in seinem Türrahmen gewahr wurde.  
Sasuke. Der einzige Mensch, der ihn hier nicht an den Rand der Verzweiflung trieb.  
„Nein, nicht mehr in diesem Leben..“, schnaubte der Ältere augenblicklich besser gelaunt und wandte sich abermals zum Schrank, um all seine notwendigen Habseligkeiten zusammenzuklauben.  
„Wie lange bist du diesmal weg?“  
Der Angesprochene hielt einige Sekunden inne, bevor er gequält den Kopf nach vorn sacken ließ.  
„Bezahlt hat er für eine Woche.“  
„Oh. So ein Klient.“  
Itachi nickte nur, während er halbherzig sein Portemonnaie durchforschte. Ja. So ein Klient. Der die Dienstpflicht und die Geduld seines Leibwächters mit Sicherheit überstrapazieren würde – so viel Menschenkenntnis hatte Itachi dann doch schon entwickelt.  
„Vater ist sicher froh, dass er dir derartige Dinge überlassen kann...“  
Die Worte des Kleineren spiegelten eine seltsame Mischung aus echter Ehrfurcht und niedergeschlagener Unsicherheit wider, doch sein Bruder hatte keinerlei Interesse daran, diese schüchterne Anerkennung stehen zu lassen.  
„Warte erst mal ab, bis du volljährig bist, dann wird er mich mit Sicherheit komplett vergessen und dir all die schwierigeren Fälle übertragen, schließlich bekomme ich diese ganze Verantwortung nur, weil ich der Ältere bin.“  
„M...meinst du?“  
Ein scheues Lächeln huschte über die Züge des Teenagers, ehe eine zärtliche Hand über den schwarzen Schopf strich.  
„Natürlich. Aber jetzt muss ich wirklich los, sonst komme ich wahrscheinlich vor Ende nächsten Jahres nicht mehr zurück.“  
Lautlos durchschritt der vom Pech verfolgte Beschützer den Durchgang zum Flur und wollte eben in der Dunkelheit der Gänge verschwinden, als die Stimme des anderen ihn ein letztes Mal bremste.  
„Itachi! Du...“  
Sasuke schien im ersten Moment nicht ganz sicher zu sein, wie er die nächsten Worte am besten formulieren sollte.  
„Dieser Klient, kommt...er dir nicht auch irgendwie...bekannt vor?“  
Der Braunhaarige zog unwillkürlich irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch. Ob dieser unmögliche Mensch ihm nicht...'auch' bekannt vorkäme?  
„Was meinst du?“  
Verwirrt taxierte er den Jüngeren nun erneut.  
„Wir...haben ihn schon mal gesehen, glaube ich. Auch wenn das schon eine ganze Weile her ist, ...irgendwo in meinem Gedächtnis ist das ganz tief verankert.“  
Itachi hatte zugegebenermaßen keine Ahnung, wovon sein nachdenklicher Verwandter da eigentlich sprach, aber er nahm es dennoch ernst.  
„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Wenn ich es herausfinde, lasse ich es dich wissen, in Ordnung?“

⁂

Der Leibwächter konnte nicht glauben, dass sie diesem eigenartigen Typen bereits einmal begegnet sein sollten, zumal er sich an niemanden erinnern konnte, der im Laufe der Jahre erinnerungswürdig gewesen wäre. Und selbst wenn, was konnte Madara schon getan haben, dass der jüngste Spross des Unternehmens ihn so augenblicklich wiedererkannte? Bis auf seine Ausstrahlung, welche durchaus eine Menge negativer Eindrücke erwecken konnte, war doch nun wirklich nichts besonderes oder gar auffälliges an diesem selbstgerechten...  
„Wie ich sehe, essen wir heute verbrannt nach Art des Hauses, hm?“, die spöttische Stimme ließ Itachi unvermittelt aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken, bevor er den unangenehmen Geruch in der Luft bemerkte und die bis eben genutzte Pfanne hektisch vom Herd riss. Großartig.  
Missmutig wanderten die dunklen Augen über die völlig verkohlte Masse, welche einmal gebratenen Fisch hatte darstellen sollen, ehe ihr Besitzer resignierend seufzte und sein ganzes Werk kommentarlos in den Abfall kippte.  
Naja, blieben sie eben bei Rohkost, das würde letztendlich wohl eh am wenigsten Chaos verursachen.  
„Ich hatte ja wirklich gehofft, du hättest mich vorhin angelogen, aber selbst jemand wie du ist wohl nicht frei von Schwächen, hm?“  
Mürrisch fixierte der Verhöhnte seinen boshaft kichernden Auftraggeber, der sich gerade in aller Seelenruhe die Haare abtrocknete und unterdrückte ein weiteres Aufseufzen. Wenn er es recht bedachte, musste Sasuke sich irren - eine solche Plage konnte doch kein Mensch vergessen.  
„Wo wir gerade bei Schwächen sind,...wie soll es von hier an nun eigentlich weitergehen?“  
Itachis Stimme klang trotz aller Professionalität beinahe genervt. Ein Umstand, den er schnellstmöglich korrigieren musste.  
„Laut meinem Vater führt der Weg eigentlich direkt in die Hauptstadt, aber dann wäre es wohl ziemlich sinnlos gewesen, mich für eine gesamte Woche zu bezahlen...“  
Das hämische Lächeln auf den Lippen des anderen erstarb augenblicklich, ehe dieser schweigend das feuchte Handtuch sinken ließ und es schließlich achtlos auf eine Sessellehne warf.  
„In der Tat...“  
Eine Sekunde lang konnte Itachi tödliche Gereiztheit in den dunklen Augen erkennen, als sie sich langsam hoben und den Leibwächter eisig durchbohrten. Madara hatte offensichtlich nichts für Menschen übrig, die zu viele Fragen stellten oder gar kritische Gedanken aussprachen, aber der Angestellte war auch nicht gewillt, völlig blind in kommende Messer zu laufen. Selbst, wenn er die unverkennbare Verachtung des Schwarzhaarigen damit wahrscheinlich nur noch weiter provozierte.  
„Ich hab mich eh schon gewundert, wann du das wohl fragen wirst...“  
Abgespannt fuhr sich der Ältere mit der Hand über das unnahbare Gesicht und seufzte erschöpft.  
„Ich muss leider voller Scham gestehen, dass ich vollkommen vergessen hatte, dass man in meinem Berufszweig eine Menge an Insignien mit sich herumschleppen muss, um überhaupt zu den meisten wichtigen Orten und Personen vorgelassen zu werden. Und da ich noch nicht über diese Insignien verfüge, habe ich mich zu einem kurzen Abstecher in dieses Haus entschieden, um sie zu holen, bevor wir in die Hauptstadt aufbrechen. Das ist auch schon alles, tut mir leid.“  
Wie bitte? Er wollte...WAS vergessen haben?! Wollte dieser elende Lügner ihn jetzt endgültig verschaukeln?!  
Itachi starrte seinen Auftraggeber ausdruckslos an, abwartend und hoffend, dass dieser noch irgendetwas hinzufügen würde, aber...  
„Wer war eigentlich dieses furchtbar ernst dreinblickende Kindchen, welches da in euren Korridoren herumstreunt und einen kritisch beäugt? Dein Bruder?“  
Der abrupte Themenwechsel ließ den Gardisten erneut stocken. Einerseits, weil er nicht fassen konnte, mit welch dreister Nonchalance Madara gerade seine unmissverständliche Frage ignorierte und ihn für dumm zu verkaufen suchte. Andererseits, weil ihm zutiefst missfiel, dass der zwielichtige Kerl Sasukes Existenz bemerkt hatte.  
„...ja.“, stieß er schließlich nur widerwillig hervor und betrachtete den anderen wesentlich finsterer.  
„Ist das von Relevanz?“  
Das Lächeln auf Madaras Lippen konnte einem das Blut gefrieren lassen.  
„Nein, nein, ich war nur neugierig. Ist doch nett, wenn man Gemeinsamkeiten hat, fördert sicher das gute Miteinander~“  
Der Junge verzog unwillkürlich das Gesicht.  
Oh, nein, nein, nein, so einfach würde er es diesem Scheusal nun auch nicht machen! So einfach ließ er sich nicht einwickeln und manipulieren und nur, weil der Sekretär soeben erfolgreich Itachis Schwachpunkt ausgegraben hatte, musste dieser noch lange nicht mitspielen.  
„Ich...denke eher nicht, dass wir diesbezüglich irgendetwas gemeinsam hätten...“, erwiderte der Wächter kühl und trat zur Untermalung seiner Worte einen großen Schritt zurück, wobei er den anderen nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
„Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass Sie wirklich verstehen könnten, was es bedeutet ein älterer Bruder zu sein, von daher...sollten wir das Thema hier einfach beenden.“  
Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass der andere lieber nicht erfahren sollte, welchen Stellenwert Sasuke einnahm. Dass er nicht erfahren sollte, wo dieses Thema hinführen konnte. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass -  
Ein Schauer fuhr über den schmalen Rücken, als der Gardist plötzlich die Veränderung in den Zügen seines Gegenübers registrierte. Was zum...?  
Das breite Lächeln in Madaras Gesicht bröckelte nicht - dennoch konnte der Jüngere fast entgeistert erkennen, wie es für einen kurzen Wimpernschlag erstarrte, bevor sich die dunklen Augen mit einem nahezu furchteinflößenden Ausdruck füllten. Einem Ausdruck, der selbst den letzten Idioten begreifen ließ, dass dieser Mann von zahllosen inneren Dämonen beherrscht wurde, die niemand auch nur ansatzweise am eigenen Leib erfahren wollte. Wahrlich. Ein Zorn, der nicht von dieser Welt sein konnte. Geradezu unheimlich.  
„Ach so. Verstehe.“  
Der Staatsdiener zuckte gelassen die Schultern, ehe er seinen Begleiter mit einem ungeahnt mörderischen Funkeln bedachte.  
„Nicht nur ein Vorzeigesöhnchen, sondern auch noch ein Bilderbuchbruder, was? Ich glaube, mir kommt gleich das Kotzen.“  
Gelangweilt schlug der Schwarzhaarige den Blick nieder und wedelte abweisend mit der Hand.  
„Wie dem auch sei, ich habe sowieso keine Zeit mich näher mit dir zu befassen, da kommt mir das eigentlich sogar ganz gelegen.“  
Itachi zeigte zunächst keine Reaktion, als der andere sich schließlich abwandte und ohne Hast einige Stufen in den zweiten Stock erklomm, um kurz darauf zu verschwinden. Schon erstaunlich. Lautloses Schnauben entkam dem Wächter, bevor er nachdenklich ein weiteres Mal die Arme verschränkte und fast unwillkürlich die Brauen zusammenzog. Irgendetwas an seiner abweisenden Äußerung hatte Madara ernsthaft wütend gemacht. So unsagbar wütend, dass dem Älteren nicht mal die seltsame Formulierung der eisigen Worte aufgefallen war. So wütend, dass dem zwielichtigen Beamten um ein Haar dessen gesamte Maskerade entglitten wäre. Jüngere Geschwister schienen wohl für sie beide ein gewisses Reizthema darzustellen und es konnte nicht schaden, sich das irgendwo in seinem Gedächtnis abzuspeichern. Vor allem nicht bei diesem Quälgeist.

Den Rest des Abends wechselten die beiden ungleichen Geschäftspartner kein Wort mehr miteinander und selbst, als Itachi schließlich einige Stunden später den Raum betrat, in welchem Madara zu schlafen gedachte, würdigte ihn dieser keines einzigen Blickes. Es war beinahe bewundernswert mit welcher Konsequenz dieses Kleinkind die Existenz eines anderen Menschen zu verleugnen wusste, aber sein Angestellter war wirklich zu alt, um sich von diesem Unsinn noch beeindrucken zu lassen.  
„Ich werde heute Nacht hier auf dem Boden schlafen, wenn es in Ordnung ist.“  
Die Stimme des Beschützers blieb vollkommen unbeachtet, doch da man ihn anscheinend auch nicht hinauszuwerfen gedachte, schlug er schließlich sein Lager neben dem luxuriösen Bett des Älteren auf und ließ sich mehr als ermüdet auf den viel zu harten Grund seiner Schlafstätte sinken. Himmel. Sieben Tage. Sieben Tage Minimum, von welchen sie noch nicht einmal die erste Nacht über die Bühne gebracht hatten.  
Leises Klicken, als der schweigende Sekretär endlich das Licht ausschaltete und sich geräuschlos zu seinem Bett zurückbegab.  
Sie kannten einander gerade einmal vierzehn Stunden und doch hatte der Mann den Jüngeren mit seinen zahllosen Unverschämtheiten bereits so dermaßen gegen sich aufgebracht, dass dieser sich wirklich zu fragen begann, warum er ihn nicht einfach im Dunkeln erwürgen sollte. Obwohl noch sieben Tage oder mehr vor ihnen lagen! Was dachte sich dieser Idiot überhaupt?! Madara war der mit Abstand furchtbarste Klient, der sich jemals in Itachis Obhut begeben hatte und dieser grässliche Zustand wurde auch noch durch die Tatsache garniert, dass mindestens jedes zweite Wort dieser Nervensäge von vorne bis hinten erlogen war. Begriff er wirklich nicht, dass jede falsche Information ein weiteres Risiko für ihn bedeuten konnte? Wollte er sie beide aus bloßem Spaß an der Freude früher oder später in den Abgrund reißen? War ihm wirklich nicht klar, wie idiotisch sein ganzes Vorgehen war?! Am liebsten hätte er ihn einfach -  
Itachi holte betont tief Luft, ehe er vorsichtig wieder seinen Kiefer entspannte. Nein. Er musste Ruhe, Fassung und Würde bewahren. Es lag nicht in seiner Natur, sich aufzuregen und auch solch ein lästiger Spinner würde ihn nicht dazu bringen, die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Niemals. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er dieses fragwürdige Individuum wieder los wurde und in einem Monat würde er sich sicher nicht einmal mehr an das gehässige Gesicht des anderen erinnern können. Der Schwarzhaarige war seinen Ärger gar nicht wert.  
Ausgelaugt drückte er den Kopf tiefer in sein Kissen hinein und schloss träge die schmerzhaft brennenden Augen.  
Nichts. Nichts würde von diesem Auftrag zurückbleiben, außer der entfernten Ahnung eines unangenehmen Zwischenfalls. Und das war ein durchaus erfreulicher Gedanke. Wenn es nur endlich...  
Es dauerte einige Momente, bis Itachi endlich klar wurde, was ihn so störte. Es war zu still. Viel zu still für einen Raum, in dem zwei Personen schliefen. Keine tiefer oder ruhiger werdenden Atemzüge. Keine schwachen Bewegungen, die auf die allmähliche Entspannung der Muskulatur hinwiesen. Nichts. Madara war offenkundig hellwach und hatte nicht im Geringsten vor zu schlafen, bis sein Zimmergenosse endlich im Land der Träume versank. Ein Misstrauen, welches nicht einmal durch erkaufte Loyalität zu beruhigen war – das hatte Itachi wirklich noch nie erlebt.  
Andererseits....  
„Ich werde jetzt schlafen.“  
„Nur zu.“  
...lebte der Ältere vielleicht auch nur in der konstanten Sorge, dass sein Beschützer ihm zeitnah auf die Schliche kommen und sich gegen ihn wenden könnte. Dass er herausfinden könnte, was der Staatsmann so vehement zu verbergen suchte. Selbst nicht merkend, dass auch der Leibwächter schon lange nicht mehr mit offenen Karten spielte. Nicht erahnend, dass Itachis Familie seit Jahren hervorragende geschäftliche Beziehungen zum Besitzer dieser noblen Behausung unterhielt. Nicht erahnend, dass Itachi mit absoluter Sicherheit wusste, dass Staatsoberhaupt Hashirama Senju keinen älteren Bruder namens Madara besaß.



_Der Nachthimmel war so hell. So unendlich hell, obwohl sie heute sogar Neumond hatten. Tausende von Sternen mochten dort oben funkeln, sich schließlich vereinend in dem riesigen weißen Strahl, der einer alten Legende nach als Spritzer göttlicher Muttermilch zu deuten war._   
_So lange hatte er diesem Spektakel keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr geschenkt. So lange hatte er sich nicht mehr für diese unbestreitbar vollendete Manifestation allmächtiger Divinität interessiert._   
_Das fortwährend glitzernde Sternenzelt konnte einem wahrhaft Ehrfurcht einflößen - selbst jenen, die längst jeglichen Respekt verloren hatten._   
_„Ihr seid also noch immer nicht zu Bett gegangen?“_   
_Die ruhige Stimme ließ Madara unwillkürlich aus seinen Gedanken auffahren, ehe er sich mit einem kapitulierenden Seufzen zu seinem späten Gast umdrehte. Itachi. Leise wie der Tod und das, obwohl sein Lehrmeister ihn gewiss schon hunderte Male dazu ermahnt hatte, sich frühzeitiger bemerkbar zu machen._   
_„Nein.“_   
_Zu erschöpft, um den geisterhaften Novizen ein weiteres Mal zu schelten, hob der Poet den Blick zurück zum Firmament und ließ sich abermals mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand seiner Terrasse sinken, an welcher er bereits seit Stunden gesessen hatte._   
_„Ich fühle mich nicht sonderlich wohl damit, in mondlosen Nächten zu schlafen.“_   
_Der Jüngere antwortete einige Sekunden nicht, bevor er ein seltsam mildes Schnauben von sich gab und gelassen neben dem anderen Platz nahm._   
_„Dies sind wohl die Nachteile, wenn man wegen seiner Fähigkeiten gefürchtet wird, hm?“_   
_Der Schwarzhaarige musste die Worte einige Momente sacken lassen, bis er sich endlich dazu durchringen konnte, seinen Schüler erbost zu taxieren._   
_„Willst du mir etwa Feigheit unterstellen?“_   
_Trotz seiner alltäglichen Lebensumstände war Madara doch noch immer aktiver Soldat des stehenden Heeres und ihn zu beleidigen konnte schnell in ausgesprochen schmerzhaften Strafen enden._   
_„Natürlich nicht.“_   
_Der Klang in Itachis Stimme ließ erkennen, dass der junge Mann in keinster Weise zu verunsichern war._   
_„Feigheit ist nur jenen zu unterstellen, welche sich verängstigt in ihren Gemächern verkriechen. Nur ein Dummkopf würde Wachsamkeit mit Furcht verwechseln.“_   
_Also wirklich. Der Dichter musste unfreiwillig lachen. Noch niemals hatte er jemanden erlebt, der so absolut perfekt darin war, stets die richtigen Antworten zu geben und exakt adäquates Verhalten an den Tag zu legen. Ob dem Bengel wohl bewusst war, dass genau darin seine allergrößte Schwäche lag? Dass es genau dieses Benehmen gewesen war, welches Madara vom ersten Moment an mit tiefstem Misstrauen erfüllt hatte?_   
_„Wenn Ihr es gestatten würdet, könnte auch ich heute Nacht wachen. Ich brauche nicht besonders viel Schlaf und Ihr seht über die Maßen ermüdet aus.“_   
_Der Ältere schien einen Augenblick lang ernsthaft über das Angebot nachzudenken, bevor er ausgelaugt die Lider zusammenkniff und beinahe resignierend nickte. Nein. Noch war nichts zu befürchten._   
_„Meinetwegen. Vier Ohren werden wohl mehr hören, als zwei...“_   
_„Gewiss.“_   
_Madara war so abgespannt, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr wehrte, als eine grazile Hand behutsam um seinen Nacken glitt und den sorgenvollen Kopf mit milder Gewalt dazu zwang, sich an die fremde Schulter zu lehnen. So ermattet, dass er weit schneller das Bewusstsein verlor, als es für ihn üblich war, wenn er endlich in Schlaf versank._   
_Es war einfacher, sich jemandem zu überlassen, der die eigenen Beweggründe zu verstehen schien. Der keine Diskussionen darüber begann, ob der Adlige nicht lieber im Inneren seines Anwesens ruhen wollte. Der begriff, dass es auch eine Frage des Stolzes war, wo man die dunkelsten Nächte verbrachte..._   
_Der Schlafende merkte nicht mehr, wie die bleichen schlanken Finger des Lehrlings zärtlich über seine Kehle glitten, ehe Itachis Blick allmählich frostiger wurde. Madara machte es ihm wirklich fast zu einfach. Aber das sollte seinem neuen Zögling nur recht sein._


	6. Overture of Betrayal

Unablässig prasselnder Regen, der nun schon seit Stunden auf die vollkommen verwaiste Stadt niederging und nur durch das tiefe Grollen des ohrenbetäubenden Donners übertönt wurde. Ein Sommerunwetter ohne gleichen und das ausgerechnet an einem Tag wie diesem. War es nicht offensichtlich, dass selbst die Götter nicht zulassen konnten, was heute getan werden sollte? Einem unzufriedenen Kinde gleich rollte sich der bleiche Körper fester auf seiner weichen Nachtstätte zusammen, ehe fahle Finger hastig schwarzes zerzaustes Haar ergriffen und es unter die zahllosen Decken zogen, um ihren Besitzer damit endgültig vor der Außenwelt zu verbergen. Madara hatte heute keinerlei Bedürfnisse das Haus zu verlassen. Keinerlei Ambitionen, sich den Aufgaben zu stellen, welche man ihm wohl erneut gegen seinen Willen aufzwingen würde. Er war es so leid, den ewigen gleichförmigen Diskussionen zu lauschen. Seine Zeit mit endlosen, sinnentleerten Streitereien zu vergeuden. Seinen Seelenfrieden diesem belanglosen Gewäsch feiger Kleingeister zu opfern.  
„Hier seid Ihr also.“  
Nur schwach konnte der Dichter spüren, wie plötzlich eine Hand über seine Konturen glitt, bevor er reflexartig die kostbaren Stoffe zurückschlug und ungeahnt erleichtert feststellte, dass es lediglich sein Schüler war, der sich hier in diesem abgelegenen Zimmer zu ihm gesetzt hatte.  
„Du bist es nur.“, hauchte er fast tonlos und ließ sich beruhigt wieder in die weichen Kissen zurückfallen. „Ein fürchterliches Wetter, nicht wahr?“  
Itachi lächelte milde, ehe er zärtlich den Kopf des Adligen zu streicheln begann und nachsichtig seufzte.  
„Ihr könnt Euch nicht ewig gegen die heutige Senatsversammlung sträuben. Das wisst Ihr, nicht wahr?“  
Der Ältere schürzte erbost die Lippen und zischte gereizt, ohne seinen Schützling in der intimen Handlung zu unterbrechen.  
„Warum nicht? Es ist eh vergebene Liebesmüh und ich habe wirklich besseres zu tun.“  
„Das stimmt wohl...“  
Ohne ein Anzeichen von Unsicherheit ließ sich der Novize rittlings auf der Hüfte des Poeten nieder und beugte sich in tadelloser Geschmeidigkeit über diesen, um ihn aufmerksam zu betrachten.„Aber Ihr wisst, was es für einen Eklat geben wird, wenn Ihr nicht an der allmonatlichen Beratungsrunde teilnehmt. Ihr seid nun einmal Mitglied, selbst wenn man dort nur schamlos Eure Zeit verschwendet.“ Madara erwiderte den Blick des anderen für einige Sekunden, ohne eine Antwort zu geben. Itachi lebte gerade einmal seit drei Monaten hier und doch hatte er sich in dieser kurzen Zeit bereits einen Sonderstatus erarbeitet, den niemand vor ihm zu erringen vermochte. Itachi war der einzige Mensch, mit dem der schlecht gelaunte Lyriker offen sprechen konnte. Die einzige Person, mit der er seine wahren Gedanken und Anschauungen teilen konnte, ohne Empörung oder Verurteilung fürchten zu müssen. Der Einzige, dem er anvertrauen konnte, wie sehr ihn diese ganzen ständischen Verpflichtungen anwiderten und frustrierten. „Kannst du mich nicht einfach begleiten? Zu zweit wird es sicher unterhaltsamer und ich bin schon zufrieden, wenn nur einer meine Argumentationen versteht.“ Der Jüngere lachte sanft. „Ich würde, wenn es mir gestattet wäre, auch das wisst Ihr. Aber ich könnte zumindest vor dem Ratsgebäude auf Euch warten, damit Ihr anschließend schnellstmöglich Euer Herz ausschütten könnt.“ Madara schnaubte amüsiert, bevor er die Finger langsam zwischen die seidigen ebenholzfarbenen Strähnen des Mannes über ihm wandern ließ. „Ich bin seit meiner Kindheit nirgendwo mehr abgeholt worden. Das wird diesen Bauern sicher erst recht zu Lästereien gereichen.“ „Dann ist es doch genau das, was Euch erheitert.“ Völlig unbefangen drückte der Jüngere seinem Meister einen ersten Kuss auf die dünnen Lippen, ehe er ebenso gelassen damit begann, die festen Knoten seiner Gewänder zu lösen und sich stückweise aus ihnen zu befreien. „Die Versammlung wird erst in einer Stunde beginnen. Wenn Ihr es gestattet, will ich gern dafür sorgen, dass Eure Gedanken bis dahin an gänzlich anderen Orten verweilen.“ Der Dichter schmunzelte unwillkürlich, während er ohne Eile die Hände hob, um sie offenkundig lüstern über die nackte blasse Haut des Lehrlings und dessen darunter befindliche Muskulatur gleiten zu lassen. Eine Muskulatur die für einen typisch verweichlichten Edelknaben eigentlich viel zu fest und ausgeprägt war. Und das, obwohl Itachi seinem Alter nach zu urteilen wohl höchstens noch die späten Ausläufer des letzten Krieges miterlebt haben durfte. „Als würde ich dich diesbezüglich je zurückweisen.“ Endlose weitere Küsse folgten und es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch das letzte Kleidungsstück seinen Weg neben das exquisite Nachtlager fand und unbeachtet liegen blieb. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich einander in solch wollüstiger Leidenschaft ergaben und auch, wenn Madara dem anderen bisher nie gestattet hatte, die Nacht in seinem Bett zu verbringen, war er den ständig wiederkehrenden Annäherungen seines Schülers doch niemals gänzlich abgeneigt. Der Junge entsprach fast bis aufs Haar den exakten Präferenzen des Adeligen und selbst, wenn Itachis unleugbare Hingabe und scheinbare Verliebtheit häufig mehr als verdächtig wirken mochten, hatte der Schwarzhaarige doch keineswegs vor, irgendetwas an der momentanen Situation zu ändern. Dazu genoss er die kleinen Spielereien mit seinem neuentdeckten Geliebten nämlich viel zu sehr. „Ist das...Rosenöl?“ Madaras Worte waren nur knapp durch das unstete Atmen zu verstehen. „Ja. Ich habe auf dem Weg hierher leider nichts anderes mehr auftreiben können.“, erwiderte der andere über ihm lasziv lächelnd, ehe er die Karaffe sinken ließ und die vom Öl benetzten Finger entspannt zwischen die Beine seines Liebhabers schob, um mit ihnen das längst erhärtete Glied zu liebkosen. „In Zukunft werde ich mich wieder besser vorbereiten~“ Der Lyriker wollte ob dieser Bemerkung ehrlich auflachen, doch so weit kam er nicht mehr, als der schlanke Leib des Novizen sich endlich, quälend langsam und unter sinnlichsten Seufzern, auf seine Erektion niederzulassen begann. Stück um Stück, bis sie schließlich ganz und gar miteinander verschmolzen waren und nur noch die berauschende Hitze ihrer tiefen Verbindung spürten.

* * *

Entsetztes Aufkeuchen zerriss die Stille der Nacht, ehe Itachi senkrecht aus seinem provisorischen Bett auffuhr und wie ein Ertrinkender nach Luft schnappte. Was...was....was war das denn bitte gerade gewesen?! Schwer atmend presste er sich die Hand vor das dunkelrote Gesicht und versuchte sich mit aller Macht wieder zu beruhigen. Nur ein Traum. Nur ein Traum, das war nur ein dummer Traum, der rein gar nichts zu bedeuten hatte! Das Gehirn kreierte nachts die absurdesten Szenarien, das wusste doch jedes verdammte Kind, kein Grund sich - „Kannst du nicht leiser ersticken? Zu viele Horrorfilme, was?“ Madaras genervte verschlafene Stimme ließ Itachi ungeahnt intensiv zusammenfahren, bevor er beinahe verschreckt zur Seite sah, um in finstere müde Augen zu blicken. War ja klar, dass dieser misstrauische Psychopath selbst durch den kleinsten Windzug aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen wurde. „Ich...ich werde noch eine Dusche nehmen, ehe wir aufbrechen.“, murmelte der Beschützer dennoch restlos entwaffnet und erhob sich so lautlos wie nur möglich aus seinen Decken, um danach schleunigst aus dem dunklen Zimmer zu flüchten. Gott, dieser Traum hatte sich so unglaublich real angefühlt. So verstörend real, dass es völlig unmöglich war, ihn ohne weiteres von sich zu schieben. Warum musste ihm das ausgerechnet mit diesem Scheusal passieren? Resignierend betrachtete Itachi das eigene Abbild im Spiegel, nachdem er endlich das Bad erreicht und die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte. Egal, wie unangenehm ihm diese Situation hier gerade war - er musste sich zusammenreißen. Es war absolut kindisch, sich von solch einem Unsinn dermaßen aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen. Itachi war nun wirklich nicht den ersten Tag auf der Welt und er wusste, was für Streiche das Unterbewusstsein einem zu spielen pflegte, es war absolut nichts dabei. Er musste professionell bleiben. So, wie man es ihm beigebracht hatte. So, wie es sein Vater schon immer von ihm erwartete. Schließlich hingen an ihm aller Stolz und alle Hoffnungen der gesamten Familie. Schwer seufzend griff der Leibwächter über seine Schultern und begann in erzwungener Ruhe den losen Zopf seiner Haare zu öffnen, während er standhaft an all die Dinge zu denken versuchte, die ihnen auf ihrem Weg wohl noch begegnen mochten. Madara hatte sich noch immer nicht dazu geäußert, was nun eigentlich auf sie zukam. Itachi wusste weder, wohin es sie genau verschlagen würde, noch wer alles mit gezückten Waffen auf sie warten mochte. Wer dem Staatsmann nach dem Leben trachtete und welche Mittel er einsetzen würde, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Aber es war vollkommen sinnlos, den merkwürdigen Herrn Sekretär noch einmal danach zu fragen. Abwarten war wohl die einzige Option, die dem Leibwächter fürs erste blieb. Zumindest dachte er das, als er schließlich die Duschkabine schloss und angespannt das eisige Wasser aufdrehte, um den Spuk der letzten Nacht endgültig aus seinem Kopf und anderen Körperregionen zu vertreiben.


	7. Imperfect Bonds

Die pechschwarzen eisigen Augen durchbohrten ihn nun schon seit mehr als zwanzig Minuten. Sich nur für Sekunden abwendend, wenn ihr Besitzer den grimmigen Blick auf das hastig zusammengeworfene Frühstück lenkte, um einige Bissen zu sich zu nehmen. Mit einer Kälte, die beinahe an Feindseligkeit grenzte. Was hatte er da bloß losgetreten...  
Schweigend spießte Itachi einen weiteren Teil seines schon halb verspeisten Omelettes auf und schob ihn sich resignierend in den Mund, bevor er abermals riskierte, in das finstere blasse Gesicht seines Gegenübers zu schauen. Madara zuckte nicht einmal, als man sein erbostes Starren endlich aus verständnislosen müden Augen erwiderte, doch das beeindruckte den Gardisten auch nicht.  
„Ich denke, wenn wir zeitnah aufbrechen, sollten wir gegen Mittag die Hauptstadt erreichen. Sie wollten ja zum Verwaltungshauptsitz der Regierung, nicht wahr?“  
Der Schwarzhaarige schien eine Sekunde erstaunt, dass der andere sich wahrhaftig erdreistete, ihn in diesem Gemütszustand überhaupt anzusprechen, ehe er abgespannt seufzte und sich ein Stück auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte, um die Arme zu verschränken.  
„Ja. Allerdings werden wir davor die ein oder andere Regel festlegen müssen, um nicht unnötig aufzufallen.“  
Itachi nickte nur - hoffend, dass der Beamte über ihre Planungen endlich seinen monströsen Groll vergaß. Schließlich war Madara trotz seiner maßlosen Arroganz und seines anscheinend sehr leicht zu kränkenden Stolzes doch noch immer ein Mann von dreißig Jahren, der trotz dieses Alters bereits eine extrem hohe Position bekleidete. Zumindest, wenn man dem Glauben schenkte, was er dem Oberhaupt der Leibwächter erzählt hatte. Es musste doch möglich sein, sich wie zwei Erwachsene zu benehmen...  
„Zuerst einmal sollten wir ab hier die Förmlichkeiten unterlassen. Wenn wir ständig wie distanzierte Fremde miteinander sprechen, wird das früher oder später bei Außenstehenden Fragen aufwerfen, was mir ausgesprochen unlieb wäre. Ich denke, wir fallen weit weniger auf, wenn wir uns ab jetzt wie gewöhnliche Freunde verhalten und vertraulicher miteinander reden.“  
Der Wächter zog kurz unmerklich die Brauen zusammen. So so, der Ältere wollte also, dass sie ihren förmlichen, professionellen Abstand zueinander aufgaben. Warum nur ließ ihn das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich seine Zustimmung hierzu irgendwann als gravierender Fehler erweisen würde? Andererseits..., wie viel Schaden konnte so ein normalerer Umgang schon anrichten? Falls der Staatsmann überhaupt dazu in der Lage war und nicht sofort wieder in seine alten Muster zurückfiel.  
„Meinetwegen.“, murmelte er nachgiebig und hob seine auf dem Küchentisch dampfende Teetasse, um einen Zug zu nehmen.  
„Lassen wir die Höflichkeiten eben. Was schwebt...dir sonst noch vor?“  
Der Staatsdiener lächelte überraschend zufrieden. Mit einem Ausdruck als hätte ein störrischer Hund gerade zum ersten Mal ein eisern gelehrtes Kommando begriffen und endlich aktiv befolgt. Und dieser Mann, der anscheinend nur zu befehlen gewohnt war, wollte ernsthaft in der Lage sein, eine gute Freundschaft zu imitieren? Was für ein Kotzbrocken.  
„Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass du dich nicht mehr weiter als eineinhalb Meter von mir entfernst. Man weiß, dass ich zeitnah die Stadt betreten werde und viele möchten keinesfalls, dass ich meinen Zielort erreiche. Du verstehst sicher, worauf ich hinaus will.“  
Der Angestellte nickte erneut, durchaus registrierend, dass die strenge tiefe Stimme langsam aber stetig milder wurde. Was für ein launischer Mensch.  
„Die wichtigste Regel ist jedoch die Dritte.“  
Der Blick der schwarzen Augen wurde schlagartig von etwas erfüllt, was Madara als echte Autoritätsperson bestätigte und den Untergebenen sofort aufmerksamer werden ließ.  
„Keine Aufsässigkeiten. Du wirst nur tun, was ich dir sage, ganz egal, was passiert. Sonst könnten wir beide in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten geraten. “  
Keine...Aufsässigkeiten? Itachi mochte so verblüfft ausgesehen haben, wie er sich im Inneren fühlte, denn sein Vorgesetzter schmunzelte nur boshaft, ehe er sich gelassen vom Tisch erhob, um sein Geschirr unnötig achtlos in die Spüle zu werfen. Keine Aufsässigkeiten. Ausdruckslos starrte der Beschützer auf die Tischplatte vor ihm. Es war das erste Mal, dass er eine derartige Anweisung erhielt. Niemand hatte je gemerkt, dass sich hinter dem wohlerzogenen, folgsamen und ernsten Jungen durchaus ein Charakter verbarg, der zu ehrlichem Trotz und Unmut fähig war, wenn man den Bogen überspannte. Ein Charakter, der unter dem Deckmantel der Gehorsamkeit dazu neigte, seinen eigenen Urteilen zu folgen. Eine Persönlichkeit, die gerade aufgrund ihrer Überlegenheit einige Probleme bereiten konnte. Und Madara hatte dies im Zeitraum weniger Stunden erkannt und vorsorglich im Keim zu ersticken versucht.  
Ein kurzes Lächeln glitt über die bleichen Lippen hinweg.  
Vielleicht hatte Itachi sich doch vom ersten Eindruck des anderen täuschen lassen. Und dieser Gedanke ließ einen Funken Hoffnung in ihm keimen, dass sie doch noch miteinander auskommen könnten. Schließlich erkannte eine Schlange die andere, nicht wahr?

Nur wenig später fiel die Haustür hinter ihnen ins Schloss und der gähnende Sekretär schlenderte vollkommen ungezwungen zu ihrem wartenden Taxi, während sein Begleiter sich noch ein letztes Mal zu dem mächtigen Anwesen umdrehte.  
Madara hatte sich keinerlei Mühen gemacht, die Spuren ihres Aufenthalts zu vernichten. Ganz im Gegenteil, es hatte sogar gewirkt, als würde er geradezu wollen, dass der Eigentümer von seinem kurzen Besuch erfuhr. Warum sonst hätte der Beamte ein derartig dreistes Chaos in der Küche der Villa hinterlassen sollen? Aber...  
„Schlaf nicht ein, Musterknabe!“  
...vielleicht wurde Itachi hier auch nur Zeuge einer sehr seltsamen Freundschaft, die ohne ein paar Gehässigkeiten eben nicht funktionieren konnte. Schließlich bildete der Schwarzhaarige ja eine Hälfte dieses Verhältnisses, also war das keineswegs abwegig.  
„Komme schon...“  
Ignorant wandte er sich endgültig von dem fremden Ort ab und folgte seinem Auftraggeber in den unscheinbaren Wagen, welcher sie zum Bahnhof bringen würde.  
Wahrscheinlich maß er dem Ganzen hier einfach nur zu viel Bedeutung bei, weshalb er sich auch dagegen entschieden hatte, seinen Vater über die eigenartige Entwicklung zu unterrichten. Obwohl dies spätestens jetzt seine oberste Pflicht gewesen wäre...  
Ermattet schloss der Angestellte die Augen und ließ sich gegen die Lehne hinter ihm sinken. Nun ja, ein klein wenig Auflehnung würde schon nicht weiter schaden.  
Itachi war beinahe vollständig eingedöst, um den Schlaf der letzten Nacht wenigstens ein bisschen nachzuholen, als die Stimme des Älteren ihn erbarmungslos weckte und in die Realität zurückholte.  
„Tust du das alles eigentlich aus echter Überzeugung oder hältst du nur den Kopf hin, damit er möglichst in Ruhe gelassen wird?“  
Der Jüngere hielt einen Augenblick lang inne, um die merkwürdige Frage sacken zu lassen, bevor er langsam die Lider öffnete.  
„Wovon sprichst du...?“  
„Dein Bruder. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du dich nur wegen ihm so anstrengst oder ob du diesen Unsinn aus eigener Überzeugung mitspielst.“  
Der Leibwächter glaubte für einen Herzschlag so etwas wie Düsterkeit auf den sonst so spöttischen Zügen zu erkennen. Was ging nur in diesem seltsamen Mann vor sich...?  
„Du weißt schließlich wahrscheinlich am besten, dass dieser Job früher oder später in den Tod führt. Du überlebst zwar länger, je begabter du bist, aber irgendwann...stirbst du zwangsläufig bei dem Versuch deine Pflicht zu tun. Und das ist ein Schicksal, welches wohl alle in deiner Familie erwartet, nicht wahr?“  
Itachi musterte den anderen für einen Moment, während er abzuschätzen versuchte, was Madara sich von einer Antwort auf solch eine Frage erhoffen mochte. Prüfte er noch einmal die Erpressbarkeit seines Begleiters? Wollte er sich nur über ihn lustig machen? Danach sah es eigentlich nicht aus...  
„Vielleicht.“  
Nachdenklich legte der Gardist den Kopf in den Nacken.  
„Tatsächlich wäre es mir schon lieber, wenn er -“  
Klirrendes Glas und ein gurgelnder Laut durchzuckten den Innenraum des Fahrzeugs, ehe Itachi spüren konnte, wie ihn ein riesiger Schwall warmen Blutes traf. Dann wurde er mit aller Gewalt durch den Wagen geschleudert, der nur kurz danach, durch ein Gebüsch gebremst, zum Stehen kam.  
Stille. Stille, die lediglich durch leises Zischen, Knirschen und gleichmäßiges Tropfen unterbrochen wurde.  
„Shit...“  
Nur sehr zögernd wagte Itachi schließlich die Augen wieder aufzuschlagen, um schmerzvoll stöhnend festzustellen, dass er im vorderen Teil des Autos gelandet war. Zwar kopfüber und auf dem Rücken zwischen der Armatur und der zerborstenen Windschutzscheibe liegend, aber wenigstens noch intakt. Außer ein paar Prellungen schien er heil geblieben zu sein, aber das war gerade leider nicht seine größte Sorge.  
„Lebst du noch?“  
Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, bevor der Mann, welcher bis eben noch mit dem Gesicht auf dem Rücksitz gelegen hatte, langsam den schwarzen Schopf hob und sich fluchend die fahle Hand vor die blutende Nase presste.  
„Jaja, so leicht bin ich nicht umzubringen, aber ein Problem haben wir trotzdem...“  
Beinahe sympathisch gereizt hob er einen abgetrennten Kopf in die Höhe, dessen Hals sauber durchschnitten worden war.  
„Unser Fahrer ist hinüber.“  
Der Jüngere spürte, wie sich sein gesamter Körper augenblicklich anspannte. Jetzt begann es also. Und anscheinend ging da jemand nicht sonderlich zimperlich vor.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die zwei Männer sich endlich aus dem Wrack befreit hatten und misstrauisch am Rand der Landstraße stehen blieben. Der Angriff war so abrupt erfolgt, dass keiner der beiden mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, von wo genau er gekommen war, aber dass er nicht der letzte bleiben würde, war unbestreitbar klar.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?“, wollte Itachi resignierend wissen, während er würdevoll versuchte, seine zerwühlten Haare neu zusammenzubinden.  
„Hier zu bleiben wäre verrückt, aber wenn wir ein weiteres Taxi rufen, wird man den Unfall entdecken und uns eine Menge Zeit kosten...“  
Madara nickte geistesabwesend, wobei er unablässig auf sein Handy starrte.  
„Stimmt schon..., aber für irgendeine Option werden wir uns wohl oder übel entscheiden müssen.“  
Der Gardist strich sich genervt mit der Hand über den Nacken, bevor er abermals die völlig leere Straße hinabblickte. Das Gebiet in etwa kennend kam er schnell zu dem Schluss, dass es Stunden dauern konnte, bis sich ein weiterer Wagen hierher verirrte. Und wenn sie nicht gerade vorhatten, den Fahrer skrupellos zu überfallen, würde ihnen das auch nichts bringen. War es klüger den Rest des Weges zu laufen? Auch, wenn sie damit eine noch viel bessere Zielscheibe abgaben? Das konnte er eigentlich kaum verantworten, dennoch...  
„Ich denke, wir sollten nochmal zum Haus zurückkehren. Wenn wir uns beeilen, könnten wir in einer halben Stunde da sein und wenn wir dort aus der Nähe ein weiteres Taxi rufen, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit größer, dass man uns fährt, ohne irgendwelche Nachforschungen anzustellen. Schließlich müssen sie ja auch erst mal bemerken, dass ihr Fahrer verschwunden ist.“  
Sein Plan schien auf Akzeptanz zu stoßen, denn der Schwarzhaarige sah augenblicklich besser gelaunt aus und riss sich sogar von seinem Mobiltelefon los.  
„Die Idee ist gar nicht so dumm, vielleicht habe ich dir doch Unrecht getan!“  
Ja. Ja, das hatte er, aber allein, dass er diese Möglichkeit allmählich in Betracht zu ziehen begann, machte Madara schon um ein vielfaches erträglicher. Und mehr konnte man zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich nicht erwarten, oder?  
„Ich versuche, das als Kompliment zu sehen, aber heb' dir die Lorbeeren lieber auf, bis wir wieder zurück am Haus si-“  
Ein ekelhafter Schauer jagte über Itachis Rücken, ehe er reflexartig herumfuhr und den entgeistert aufschreienden Sekretär zu Boden stieß, um nur knapp einem riesigen, metallisch glänzenden Wurfgeschoss auszuweichen, welches sich unweit von ihnen in den Erdboden rammte.  
Eine Sense. Dem Aussehen nach zu urteilen aus massivem Stahl oder sogar Eisen gefertigt. Mit drei beunruhigend scharf wirkenden Klingen. Absolut geeignet, dem Leibwächter ernsthaften Schaden zuzufügen, wenn er sich davon nur einmal erwischen ließ. Was zum Teufel...?  
„Kannst du Trottel nicht ein einziges Mal tun, was man dir sagt?“  
Die tiefe gereizte Stimme ließ Itachi angespannt den Blick heben, bevor er sich langsam wieder aufrichtete.  
„Halt die Fresse, Arschloch, ich hab doch genau das gemacht, was du wolltest!“  
„Idiot.“  
Der Beschützer musterte die beiden seltsamen Gestalten, die da so plötzlich vor ihnen aufgetaucht waren und seufzte unwillkürlich tief.  
Das waren nicht die üblichen Spinner, mit denen er es sonst zu tun bekam. Die zwei Unbekannten waren ein ganz anderes Kaliber als jene Angreifer, mit denen er sich bisher hatte herumschlagen müssen und das bedeutete, dass er sich diesmal wirklich anstrengen musste.  
Langsam glitt sein Blick zu Madara, der sich längst wieder aufgerappelt hatte und nicht minder erstaunt ihre neuen Bekanntschaften taxierte. Ja. Itachis Einschätzungen waren bisher wirklich immer eingetroffen. Dieser Idiot würde ihn in der Tat noch in gehörige Schwierigkeiten bringen...


	8. Pearl Sound

Der Abend war schon weit fortgeschritten, als die Laternen und Lampen der unzähligen Stände des Sommerfestes fast gespenstisch in der einsetzenden Dunkelheit zu schimmern begannen. Unruhig tanzten die Schatten der lachenden und aufgeregt rufenden Besucher über den knirschenden Kiesboden und der Geruch von Zuckerwatte und allen erdenklichen Speisen erfüllte die aufkommende milde Nachtluft mit einer Atmosphäre, die es sonst nirgendwo zu finden gab. Er hatte sich schon das ganze Jahr wie verrückt auf diesen Abend gefreut. Auf das gute Essen, die Spiele, den Spaß...aber nun...  
Unsicher machte das angespannte Kind einige weitere Schritte aus der Menschenmenge heraus, ehe es sich hilflos an den Stamm eines knorrigen Baumes in seinem Rücken drängte. Sasuke hatte längst den Überblick verloren, in welchem Teil des Festgeländes er sich überhaupt befand. Wo genau er die Hand seines Bruders losgelassen hatte, um zu irgendeiner bunten Attraktion zu rennen. Wo er das letzte Mal den teils entgeisterten, teils wütenden Aufschrei seines Vaters vernommen hatte. Nichts hier kam ihm bekannt vor. Gar nichts. Und das ließ ihn von Minute zu Minute panischer werden.  
Verstört suchten die dunklen Augen die wabernde Masse aus fremden Menschen ein weiteres Mal nach Zeichen seiner Angehörigen ab. Niemand, der zu suchen schien. Keine Stimmen, die verzweifelt oder wenigstens verärgert seinen Namen riefen. Wo auch immer seine Familienmitglieder nach ihm suchten, sie taten es am falschen Ort.  
Fast unwillkürlich kamen ihm erneut die Tränen, während er ängstlich die Arme um sich schlang. Egal, wie oft er auch darauf bestanden hatte längst kein Kind mehr zu sein – es war Unsinn gewesen. Und diese Erkenntnis ließ ihn nur noch stärker vor Furcht erbeben. Was sollte er machen, wenn man ihn gar nicht mehr wiederfand? Wenn er sich so restlos verirrt hatte, dass man ihn nie wieder -  
„Nanu, wer hat sich denn da verlaufen?“  
Die tiefe Stimme ließ den Jungen ungeahnt heftig zusammenzucken, bevor er endgültig verschreckt herumfuhr und ungebremst zu heulen begann, als er das fremde bleiche Gesicht über sich keinem einzigen Bekannten zuordnen konnte. Wenn seine Verwandten ihm irgendetwas Tag und Nacht eingebläut hatten, dann dass er sich niemals, wirklich niemals unbekannten Personen nähern durfte und sich von allem fernhalten musste, was ihm nicht irgendwie vertraut vorkam. So oft war er gewarnt und ermahnt worden, so sehr hatte er sich bemüht dieser obersten Regel immer brav Folge zu leisten. Und nun stand er hier im düsteren Schatten eines angrenzenden Wäldchens, mit einem Mann, dem er noch niemals im Leben begegnet war und weinte sich die Augen aus. Das war definitiv das Schlimmste, was ihm je passiert war und die panische Angst ließ ihn beinahe verrückt werden.  
„Hey, hey, ist ja schon gut.“  
Kühle Finger die tröstend über Sasukes Kopf strichen, bis dieser unter unstetem Schluchzen wagte den Blick der geröteten Augen zu heben. Der Fremde vor ihm war in die Hocke gegangen, sodass sie sich nun zumindest auf einer Höhe befanden und zog ehrlich bedauernd die Brauen zusammen, während er die Hand beschwichtigend auf dem schwarzen Schopf ruhen ließ.  
„Entschuldige, hab ich dich sehr erschreckt?“  
Im matten Licht der Festlichkeiten konnte das Kind langes pechfarbenes Haar und tiefschwarze milde Augen ausmachen. Augen, die ihn in ihrem Ausdruck so absolut an Itachi erinnerten, dass Sasuke sich wahrhaftig ein winziges bisschen zu fassen vermochte und scheu den Kopf schüttelte.  
Der Langhaarige atmete erleichtert auf, bevor er sich langsam wieder erhob und prüfend auf den Jüngeren hinabblickte.  
„Weißt du in etwa, wie lange du schon allein unterwegs bist?“  
Der Kleinere verneinte ein weiteres Mal. Wenn es nach seinem persönlichen Gefühl ging, war er schon seit Stunden einsam hin – und her gewandert, aber selbst ihm war klar, dass es ein überschaubarer Zeitraum sein musste, selbst, wenn er ihn nicht sicher erfassen konnte.  
„Soll ich dir suchen helfen?“  
Sasuke stockte augenblicklich. Einerseits wollte er nicht noch länger allein bleiben, andererseits hallten die ewig mahnenden Worte seiner Eltern so unüberhörbar in seinem Hinterkopf wider, dass er sie nicht ignorieren konnte. Was sollte er denn...?  
„Ahhh, den Blick kenne ich, da hat sich jemand anscheinend sehr viel Mühe bei deiner Erziehung gegeben.“  
Gelassen streckte ihm der blasse Fremde die ebenso fahle Hand entgegen und lächelte einnehmend.  
„Lass dich mit niemandem ein, dessen Namen du nicht weißt, hm? Madara, sehr erfreut.“  
Der Junge starrte den Größeren einige Sekunden ausdruckslos an, bevor er sich endlich dazu durchrang, die Geste zu erwidern und ebenfalls seinen Namen zu nennen. Sein Vater würde ihm wohl die Standpauke seines Lebens halten, wenn er hiervon erfuhr, aber diesen Madara umwehte so unverkennbar die Aura eines älteren Geschwisterteils, dass Sasuke sich letztendlich dennoch entschied ihm zu trauen. Immerhin hatte man ihn auch gelehrt, sich auf sein Gefühl zu verlassen.  
So zogen sie Reihe um Reihe an hunderten von Buden vorbei, während der bleiche Mann seinen Begleiter pedantisch mit allen möglichen Fragen beschäftigt hielt, um nur ja dessen nächste Panikattacke zu vermeiden. Und der Kleinere ließ sich bedingungslos darauf ein. Unbefangen verriet er dem anderen, dass er bereits ganze neun Jahre alt geworden war, was er mochte, was er nicht mochte und all die Dinge, die ihm sonst noch einfielen, nicht merkend, wie Madaras Miene stetig finsterer wurde. Hätte dieser Sasuke nicht zufällig jemandem ähnlich gesehen, den er mochte, hätte sich der Langhaarige wahrscheinlich gar nicht weiter für ihn interessiert. Und der Bengel wäre mit Sicherheit irgendwo auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwunden. Was waren das bloß für grottenschlechte Eltern? So viel Verantwortungslosigkeit machte ihn einfach nur krank.  
Scharfes Pfeifen durchschnitt das Geschrei der Menschen, ehe es einen lauten Knall gab und alles in buntem Licht erstrahlte. Großartig, nun fing auch noch das Feuerwerk an, also hatten sie es locker gegen dreiundzwanzig Uhr. Mürrisch betrachtete der Ältere sein kleines Anhängsel erneut. Madara hätte eigentlich schon längst weg sein müssen, schließlich war er doch nicht zu seinem Privatvergnügen hier. Vielleicht war es doch klüger das Kind irgendeinem herumstreunenden Ordnungshüter zu übergeben, damit er endlich abhauen konnte. Andererseits...  
„Sasuke!“  
Die gehetzte Stimme eines Teenagers. Völlig außer Atem, aber erfüllt von echter Erleichterung. Man hatte ihn wahrhaftig gefunden.  
Der Gerufene fühlte unermessliche Dankbarkeit, als er sich in Sekundenschnelle umdrehte und endlich ein vertrautes Gesicht erblickte, welches selten so erschöpft gewirkt hatte. Itachi musste die letzten ein oder zwei Stunden ununterbrochen in Bewegung gewesen sein.  
„Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?“, stieß der Sucher ausgelaugt hervor und schnappte ein weiteres Mal nach Luft.  
„Ich hab jeden Quadratmeter nach dir durchforstet.“  
Sasuke wirkte tatsächlich etwas beschämt, ehe er schüchtern zu seinem bisherigen Aufpasser deutete.  
„Ich war mit -“  
„...I...tachi?“  
Die Stimme des schwarzhaarigen Mannes klang so dermaßen erschüttert, dass der Angesprochene unwillkürlich irritiert den Kopf hob und verwirrt in weit aufgerissene Augen blickte. In aufgerissene dunkle Augen, die ihn so entsetzt fixierten als wäre Itachi ein fleischgewordener bösartiger Spuk. Was...? Der ältere Junge spürte Misstrauen in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte den Kerl noch nie gesehen. Wer war das? Und weshalb glotzte er ihn so entgeistert an?  
„...ja?“, antwortete er wesentlich kühler als zuvor und betrachtete den Unbekannten argwöhnisch.  
„Sollte ich Sie irgendwoher kennen?“  
Madara taumelte einige Meter zurück, bevor er sich gequält die Hand vor die Stirn presste und leise einige Flüche ausstieß.  
„Verdammte Scheiße...“  
Feindselig durchbohrten die tiefschwarzen Augen den skeptischen Teenager abermals, während die bleichen Züge sich zusehends zu einer Fratze tiefsten Grolls verzerrten. Dann machte der seltsame Mann einfach Kehrt und verschwand schleunigst zwischen den Massen heiterer Besucher.  
„Wer...war das?“  
Itachis Frage klang mehr als besorgt, als er sich seinem Bruder zuwandte.  
„Hat er dir irgendwas getan?“  
Der ebenso verschreckte Kleinere schüttelte nur betreten den Kopf. Kaum begreifen könnend, was da gerade passiert war.

Sasuke hörte schlagartig mitten im Satz auf zu schreiben und starrte schockiert auf seine bald vollendeten Hausaufgaben. Aber natürlich! Das war es! Darum war ihm dieser merkwürdige Klient so bekannt vorgekommen! Darum hatte er sich sofort an ihn erinnert, auch wenn er ihn nicht näher einordnen konnte!  
Stuhlbeine schabten lautstark über den Boden, als der Teenager mit einem widerwärtigen Gefühl in der Magengrube von seinem Tisch aufsprang und hastig nach seinem Handy zu suchen begann.  
Er hatte Madara wirklich komplett vergessen und selbst jetzt hatte er Schwierigkeiten sich nähere Details ihres damaligen Treffens ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, aber ... es gab eine einzige Sache, die der Junge selbst nach all der Zeit noch glasklar vor Augen hatte: den wutentbrannten, hasserfüllten Ausdruck in Madaras Gesicht als er Itachi sah.


	9. Blind

_„Wir sind nun zu einer Entscheidung gekommen.“_  
_Jedes Jahr das Gleiche. Langsam wurde es lästig._

_„Der Mann, den in diesem Jahr die Verbannung für fünf Sommer treffen soll, ist...“_

_Madara blinzelte nicht einmal, während er desinteressiert, aber erhobenen Hauptes den Beschluss des Tribunals erwartete._

_Jedes Jahr war es Brauch in seiner Heimat, eine Person in die Verbannung zu schicken, welche als Risiko der staatlichen Ordnung galt. Eine Maßnahme, um das Bestehende vor der Veränderung zu schützen. Eine Notwendigkeit, um das gesellschaftliche System am Leben zu halten._

_Und nun war es schon das dritte Mal in Folge, dass der Rat zwischen ihm und vier anderen Männern zu wählen hatte. Das dritte Mal, dass Madara als eine der großen Gefahren der örtlichen politischen Stabilität angeklagt wurde. Und dieses Jahr mussten sie einfach für ihn stimmen, daran führte kein Weg mehr vorbei. Dieses Jahr würde er wohl tatsächlich seiner Heimat verwiesen werden._

_Fast huschte ein bitteres Lächeln über die schmalen bleichen Lippen._

_Wie er diese Ansammlung engstirniger Idioten verachtete..._

_Ein Wort hallte durch die mächtige Halle des Gerichtsgebäudes und der Schwarzhaarige brauchte eine Sekunde, um dessen Bedeutung zu erfassen, ehe ein weiterer Mann neben ihm entgeistert aufkeuchte. Was? Ein fremder Name? Er wurde nicht..?_

_Ehrlich verblüfft sah er aus dem Augenwinkel mit an, wie der Unglückliche neben ihm lautstark zu protestieren begann, wutentbrannte Beschimpfungen ausstieß und letztendlich mit Gewalt aus dem ehrwürdigen Saal gezerrt wurde._

_Was ging hier vor sich? Er hatte in diesem Jahr bereits mehrere Menschen in den Tod getrieben und fast durchgehend die Konfrontation mit den Oberhäuptern der Stadt gesucht - und dennoch hatte man ihn nicht verbannt...?_

_Ungläubig wandte er sich schließlich zum Gehen, als man sie endlich entließ und durchschritt gedankenverloren das Tor zur Außenwelt. Vorbei an Leuten, die mindestens so irritiert aussahen, wie er selbst. Sichtlich empört, dass dieser Dämon in Menschengestalt sie noch ein Jahr länger heimsuchen würde. Vorbei an zahllosen Häusern, die wohl für ein weiteres Jahr seine Heimatstadt blieben, egal, wie sehr er sie auch verabscheute. Vorbei an einer Gasse hinter dem Ratsgebäude, in welcher er den Vorsitzenden sehen konnte, dessen Töchter sich erhängt hatten. Und Itachi, der sich tief vor diesem Manne verbeugte. In einer Geste echter Ehrerbietung._

_Doch der Lyriker blieb nicht stehen und riskierte auch keinen einzigen direkten Blick in ihre Richtung, bevor er in eine weitere Nebenstraße einbog und ungerührt den Heimweg antrat._



Kräftig blies der warme Sommerwind über die sich sanft wiegenden Felder und zerrte mit milder Gewalt an den Kleidungsstücken der vier Männer, welche sich hier in dieser stillen Einöde einer Landstraße zusammengefunden hatten. Ein fast klischeehafter Rahmen, es fehlte nur noch ein nettes Lied.

„Und ich darf echt nur den einen kaltmachen? Was ist das denn für ein Scheiß, soll das hier ein verkackter Kindergeburtstag werden, oder was?!“

Der offenkundig jüngere Typ des mörderischen Doppelgespanns deutete mit dem ganzen Ausmaß der Empörung auf jene zwei Männer, die er eben mit seiner Sense beschossen hatte, ehe er sich garstig durch die silbrigen Strähnen fuhr und ein angepisstes Zischen ausstieß.

„Heilige Scheiße, du hast gesagt, ich könne machen, was auch immer ich will und jetzt muss der eine Wichser da unbedingt am Leben bleiben?! So war das nicht abgesprochen, du Hurensohn, willst du mich verarschen?!“

Sein wesentlich größerer Begleiter grunzte erbost, bevor er sichtlich gereizt den Kopf wandte und die seltsam gefärbten Augen warnend zusammenkniff.

„Halt endlich die Klappe, du Idiot. Wenn du mir wenigstens einmal vernünftig zuhören würdest, würdest du nicht ständig aus allen Wolken fallen. Lass den Älteren einfach in Ruhe, sonst dreh ich dir diesmal endgültig den Hals um, kapiert? Ende der Diskussion.“

Der dunkelhaarige Assassine wirkte unglaublich genervt. Nicht auf dieselbe Weise, wie Itachi von seinem unverschämten Auftraggeber, sondern...tödlich genervt. So genervt, dass der Leibgardist höllisch aufpassen musste, den beiden keinesfalls in die Quere zu kommen, wenn sich ihre kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit noch weiter verschärfen sollte.

„Madara?“  
Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie der Beamte zusammenzuckte, als man ihn so plötzlich bei seinem Namen nannte.

„...Ja?“

„Du musst um jeden Preis in meiner Nähe bleiben, hörst du?“

Der Schwarzhaarige wirkte kurz überrascht, ehe er abgeklärt grinste und unerwartet gelassen die Arme verschränkte.

„Sicher, ich bin ja nicht lebensmüde, also mach dir da mal keine Sorgen.“

Itachi konnte nicht klar sagen, ob sein Klient ihm vertraute oder bloß mit der Gefahr des eigenen Todes Frieden geschlossen hatte, aber … nie hatte ein Auftraggeber dermaßen ruhig geklungen - vor allem nicht in solch einer Situation. Und der Jüngere begrüßte diese fehlende Hysterie wirklich von ganzem Herzen.

„Verfickte Scheiße, das ist den Aufwand ja mal so überhaupt nicht wert! Das kriegst du Hurensohn nochmal zurück!“  
Das erneute Gefluche des unzufriedenen Söldners lenkte Itachis Aufmerksamkeit schlagartig wieder nach vorn, nur, um ihn verwirrt mitanzusehen zu lassen, wie der andere ein unerwartet kurzes Messer hervorzog und es seltsam theatralisch in die Höhe hielt. Was sollte denn...?

„Naja, drauf geschissen, ein Opfer ist wohl immer noch besser, als keins, also, fangen wir einfach an.“

Wie wollte dieser Spinner denn mit diesem winzigen Ding...?

Die dunklen Augen des Leibwächters weiteten sich in echtem Schrecken als der Silberhaarige plötzlich ohne zu zögern mit der Klinge ausholte und sie ungebremst in seinen eigenen Unterarm rammte, um einen riesigen langen Schnitt zu ziehen, der sich augenblicklich mit Blut füllte. War der Kerl jetzt völlig durchgeknallt?!

Abermals durchtrennte die Schneide milchfarbene Haut und das Gewebe darunter, ehe auch das zweite Handgelenk unter glänzendem Rot verschwand und das scharfe Werkzeug dumpf klimpernd zu Boden fiel.

„Wir haben fünfzehn Minuten, bis das Ritual beendet sein muss, also versuch, nicht gleich in den ersten drei zu sterben, ja~?“

Die irritierend siegessichere Stimme des blutverschmierten Assassinen ließ Itachi unwillkürlich eine Sekunde stocken.

Wovon, zum Teufel, sprach dieser Gestörte? Und was, bei allen Göttern, versuchte er hier zu veranstalten? Fünfzehn Minuten? Nachdem er sich komplett die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten hatte? Der vulgäre Kerl musste in den nächsten fünf Minuten doch zwangsläufig von diesem immensen Blutverlust umkippen, es war völlig undenkbar, dass er in diesem Zustand mehr als einen Angriff beginnen konnte, was für eine schwachsinnige Kampfweise sollte das denn wer -

„Nicht sonderlich intelligent, aber durchaus passioniert, das muss ihm der Neid lassen.“  
Madaras gewisperte Bemerkung klang seltsam belustigt. Belustigter als er in diesem Moment hätte sein sollen, aber Itachi bekam keine Zeit mehr, sich darum Gedanken zu machen.

Wie eine wild gewordene Schlange schoss die erste Attacke des dunkelrot triefenden Armes hervor und versuchte den Leibwächter an der Kehle zu packen, ehe dieser im letzten Augenblick zurückwich und den völlig durchgedrehten Angreifer mit einem einzigen gezielten Tritt wieder einige Meter von sich stieß.

Was sollte dieses beknackte Himmelfahrtskommando werden, wenn es fertig war, war der Silberhaarige wirklich nur hergekommen, um möglichst schnell ins Gras zu beißen?

Wieder und wieder schlug der Junge den scheinbar königlich amüsierten Aggressor zurück, zunehmend merkend, wie dessen Blut allmählich seine ganze Kleidung durchtränkte und immer flüssiger an seinen Armen hinabrann.

Bald mochte der selbstmörderische Unruhestifter einen guten halben Liter verloren haben und das Bewusstsein verlieren. Dann musste sich Itachi nur noch um den schlecht gelaunten Riesen kümmern und -

„Hab dich!“

Perplex spürte der Beschützer, dass man sein Handgelenk gepackt hatte und blickte verwirrt in hämisch verzogene violette Augen, die ihn mit dem ganzen Ausmaß an Wahnwitzigkeit taxierten.

„Meinst du das?“

Itachi klang wesentlich kälter - begann dieser Kindskopf ihn doch langsam zu nerven -, ehe er in einer schnellen Bewegung den Arm drehte und sich, durch das glitschige Blut begünstigt, aus dem eisernen Griff befreite, um den anderen abermals mit aller Gewalt zu Boden zu schleudern.

„Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was du mit diesem kleinen Kamikaze – Trip hier bezwecken willst, aber glaubst du nicht, dass es allmählich reicht?“

Eisig blickte er auf den Silberhaarigen herab, während er irgendwie versuchte, die widerwärtig klebende Feuchtigkeit an seinen Händen an seinem längst durchnässten Oberteil abzuwischen.

„Wenn du so unbedingt sterben willst, hättest du dir doch wirklich einen einfacheren Weg dafür suchen können, anstatt hier -“

„Seine Vorbereitungen sind abgeschlossen, komm ihm nicht mehr zu nah!“

Madaras laute Stimme ließ den Gardisten tatsächlich unmerklich zusammenzucken. Dann fuhr er konsterniert herum, um den erstaunlich ernst aussehenden Staatssekretär fragend zu mustern. Seine...Vorbereitungen?

Frenetisches Gekicher durchbrach seine absolute Verwirrung, bevor er verdattert den Kopf drehte und zusah, wie der blutüberströmte Mann vor ihm sich gehässig grinsend wieder aufrichtete.

„Du bist echt der dümmste Trottel der Welt, weißt du das?“

Seelenruhig fing der hellhaarige Verrückte an, sich zu großen Teilen seiner Kleidung zu entledigen, völlig ignorierend, wie sich auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenspielers eine gewisse Befremdung ausbreitete.

„Glaubst du Wichser ernsthaft ich hätte das alles hier ohne Sinn und Verstand gemacht? Man, wie kann man nur so bescheuert sein?“

Erneut grapschten schmutzige rote Finger nach Itachis Kehle, als der Assassine ein weiteres Mal zum Angriff überging. Erneut versuchte der Beschützer den nervtötenden Plagegeist abzuwehren, zu spät merkend, dass sich dessen Strategie gerade grundlegend geändert hatte.

Diesmal ließ sich der Halbnackte nicht mit einem Tritt zurückstoßen, nein, diesmal gelang es ihm sogar der offenkundig provozierten Bewegung auszuweichen, ehe er unerwartet schnell vorschoss und dem entgeistert aufschreienden Leibwächter mit aller Wucht seine Handfläche ins Gesicht schlug.

So unerwartet und abrupt, dass Itachi den Sinn dieser ganzen Prozedur erst begriff, als er hart auf dem Boden aufkam und sich reflexartig wieder auf die Knie zurückrollte. Scheiße, das brannte ja wie die Hölle!

Gequält fuhr sich der Junge wieder und wieder in sinnlosen Bemühungen über die blutverschmierten Augen, völlig unfähig die brennende Flüssigkeit auszuwischen, da sie bereits in einer viel zu feuchten Schicht an seinen Fingern haftete und sich nicht mehr entfernen ließ. Es war, als wollte man Seife mit Seife ausspülen.

Schmerzverzerrt zischend kam er langsam wieder auf die Beine, dabei sorgenvoll merkend, dass seine Sicht restlos zu verschwimmen begann, sobald ihm nur eine Sekunde gelang, die überreizten Lider offen zu halten. Darum hatte sich dieser Irre also die Arme aufgeschnitten. Und darum hatte er sich so unerwartet ausgezogen - damit sein Opfer den bleichen Körper nur noch schlechter in der gleißenden Sonne ausmachen konnte. So viel Strategie hätte er diesem Typen gar nicht zugetraut.

Sich weiterhin über die Augen fahrend konnte er plötzlich hören, wie etwas, unweit von ihm, aus dem Erdreich gerissen wurde und erstarrte. Shit, der Psychopath hatte sich erfolgreich seine Sense zurückgeholt.

„Keine Angst, wir haben noch genügend Zeit, um dich auszuweiden~ “

Scharfes Surren zerschnitt die Luft und dem Gardisten gelang nur knapp, der mörderischen Langwaffe zu entkommen, bevor er einige Schritte zurücktaumelte. Noch konnte er die Attacken des anderen in etwa abschätzen, aber irgendein dummes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass der Kerl bei dieser Kampfweise auch gelernt haben musste, sich bei Bedarf extrem leise zu bewegen. Und dann war der Junge geliefert. Verdammt! Niemals zuvor war Itachi aufgefallen, wie unrettbar er eigentlich auf sein Sehvermögen angewiesen war und die Erkenntnis, dass er diesen gravierenden Fehler würde nicht mehr korrigieren können, ernüchterte ihn nur noch mehr.

Seine Siegeschancen hier schwanden mit jeder Sekunde und spätestens wenn der übellaunige zweite Assassine sich einmischte, war es das endgültig gewesen. Für ihn und den unverschämten Staatsdiener, dessen Lügen er noch immer nicht auf den Grund gekommen war. Verdammt.

Eigentlich hatte er seinem Bruder den Anblick seiner vollkommen zerlegten Leiche ersparen wollen, aber daran ließ sich auf lange Sicht wohl nichts mehr ändern. Genauso wenig wie an der Tatsache, dass Aufgaben wie diese hier danach zwangsläufig an Sasuke fallen würden.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Gab es denn wirklich keine Möglichkeit mehr, dieses Spielchen hier noch irgendwie zu gewinnen?! Sich irgendwie zu weigern, dieses unnötige Ende hinzunehmen?

Schon konnte er hören, wie das schwere Metall abermals auf ihn niedersauste und spannte unwillkürlich seine Muskeln an, um den heftigen Treffer irgendwie abzudämpfen – als ein seltsames Geräusch das Pfeifen unterbrach und den Silberhaarigen unverkennbar verblüfft aufschreien ließ.

Was...?

„Dein Vater hat es in der Tat ziemlich gut zusammengefasst. Du bist begabt, allerdings ist deine Erfahrung noch viel zu gering, um dieses Potenzial wirklich auszuschöpfen. Aber dazu sind Niederlagen ja schließlich da, nicht wahr?“

Madaras Stimme klang so entspannt und spöttisch wie eh und je und doch glaubte Itachi so etwas wie vergnügtes Ergötzen darin zu erkennen. Was hatte der Beamte da gerade...?

Nur schemenhaft konnte der Leibwächter eine dunkle Gestalt ausmachen, welche mit einem Fuß auf dem Stab der mächtigen Sense ruhte, die sich direkt neben dem Jungen in den Boden gegraben hatte. Der Sekretär hatte den Angriff mit einer solch schlichten Bewegung vereitelt? Und das in seiner...?

Wortlos nahm er ein Stück Stoff des Älteren an und wischte sich damit endlich sorgsam das Blut aus den Augen, während er nicht umhinkam, seinen Klienten über die Maßen misstrauisch zu fixieren.

Irgendwie hatte er längst gewusst, dass dieser obskure Mann nicht halb so wehrlos war, wie er ständig vorgab zu sein. Trotzdem...

„Du Mistkerl hast mich wirklich von Anfang an verarscht, nicht wahr?“

Vorsichtig kam Itachi wieder auf die Füße und blinzelte einige Male, um seinem Blick endlich die alte Klarheit zurückzugeben, bevor er den schamlosen Betrüger ein weiteres Mal durchdringend studierte.

“Du kommst eigentlich wunderbar allein zurecht.“

Der andere verzog erstaunlicherweise keine Miene. Nein, nicht mal der Anflug eines Grinsens fand sich auf den bleichen Zügen.

„Ach, 'verarscht' ist so ein hartes Wort. Ich würde es eher 'selektives Verschweigen' nennen, schließlich hättest du mich wohl kaum begleitet, wenn ich meine vier oder fünf Jahre im Armeedienst erwähnt hätte, oder?“

Der Beschützer konnte nicht leugnen, dass diese Annahme korrekt war. Itachi tendierte dazu, unnötig wirkende Aufträge abzulehnen, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ und dazu gehörten auch jene, deren Ziele den ganzen Aufwand gar nicht wert waren oder seinen Schutz nicht erforderlich machten. Aber...

„...warum warst du dann so unheimlich erpicht darauf, mich anzuheuern?“, stieß der Gardist skeptisch hervor.

Madara schnaubte leise.

„Tja, warum...Hilf mir, die beiden loszuwerden und ich verrate es dir gern.“


	10. Peril

_Es war bereits nach zwei Uhr, als der prachtvoll leuchtende Vollmond endlich seinen Zenit in dieser Nacht erreichte und das gleißende Licht in sanften Strahlen über den weißen Marmor des luxuriösen Anwesens ergoss. Über den akribisch gepflegten Innenhof. Über die tadellos polierten Stufen, die den steilen Hang hinaufführten. Über den menschenleeren Garten voll duftender Blumen, während das unermüdliche Zirpen der Grillen alles in tiefen Frieden hüllte. Eine unbestreitbar harmonische Nacht, wie sie nur im Sommer zu erleben war._

_Schwer atmend vergrub der blasse Poet das stark errötete Gesicht ein weiteres Mal zwischen den duftenden weichen Kissen seines Schlaflagers und stöhnte unablässig in den Stoff hinein, während er fast verzweifelt die bebenden Finger in die Laken unter ihm krallte._

_Selten hatte ihn etwas derart wahnsinnig gemacht, wie die glühenden Küsse in seinem Nacken oder die zärtlichen Hände zwischen seinen Beinen, selten hatte ihn etwas derart in Ekstase versetzt, wie die heiße Erektion in seinem Körper, die ihn schon seit den frühen Abendstunden wieder und wieder um den Verstand brachte._

_Madara hatte längst aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft der Novize in dieser Nacht schon mit ihm geschlafen hatte, wie viele Regeln und Verbote Itachi in beängstigender Mühelosigkeit überschritten hatte und wie häufig der Schwarzhaarige völlig benebelt nach immer mehr verlangt hatte._

_Niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass ihm etwas dermaßen gefallen könnte, was seinen eigenen Kontrollverlust voraussetzte. Itachi hatte ihn wirklich endgültig erobert._

_Ein letzter heftiger Stoß, eine letzte sanfte Bewegung der schlanken Finger und der ergeben seufzende Dichter fühlte, wie er endlich seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, ehe er einfach erschöpft in sich zusammensackte und benommen liegen blieb. So glückselig und erfüllt wie lange nicht mehr. Völlig von dieser ungewöhnlichen Nacht berauscht. Fast vergessend, was seinen brennenden Zorn auf die Welt entfacht hatte._

_Nur entfernt spürte er, wie auch der andere in seinem Körper zum Ende kam, bevor der warme Rumpf sich auf den seinen sinken ließ und behutsame Küsse abermals seine Schultern bedeckten._

_„Ich hoffe, diese Vollmondnacht konnte Eure Sorgen ein wenig mehr zerstreuen, als jene zuvor.“_

_Die liebevollen, leisen Worte ließen den entkräfteten Lyriker hörbar amüsiert schnauben, wobei er sich dennoch enger an den schlanken Leib über ihm schmiegte._

_„Wenn du nichts gesagt hättest, wäre mir der Vollmond wahrscheinlich nicht einmal aufgefallen.“_

_Der Lehrling schien mit der Antwort zufrieden zu sein, ehe er sich gelassen hochstemmte und aus ihrer tiefen Verbindung löste._

_„Habt Ihr eigentlich noch weiter an den Gedichten für Euren Vortrag geschrieben? Ihr wisst, dass das Fest schon morgen beginnt.“_

_Es hatte beinahe etwas vertrautes, wie der Junge so vollkommen unbefangen aus der zerwühlten Schlafstätte stieg und ohne jede Hast seine Haare neu zusammenzubinden begann._

_„Nur ein wenig...“, erwiderte der Geliebte und setzte sich schwer auf, wobei er möglichst das Absacken des eigenen Kreislaufs zu ignorieren versuchte._

_„Mir will noch kein gescheites Ende einfallen.“_

_„Ja..., einen angemessenen Abschluss zu finden, kann manchmal das schwierigste an der ganzen Aufgabe sein...“, murmelte Itachi mehr zu sich selbst und schritt langsam zu einem Becken, das nur wenige Meter vom Nachtlager des Hausbesitzers in den Boden eingelassen worden war._

_Schimmernd konnte er das nach Ölen und Kräutern duftende Wasser im Mondlicht glitzern sehen, welches man vor einigen Stunden für den Schriftsteller aufgegossen hatte – bevor das aristokratische Paar sich kurzfristig in anderen Beschäftigungen verlor._

_Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß hinein,nur um zu merken, dass das warme Nass ihm leider nicht die Abkühlung schenken würde, die er sich in dieser schwülen Nacht erhofft hatte, ehe er sich vollständig in das kostbare Badewasser sinken ließ und einen Moment lakonisch die Augen schloss._

_„Wenn Ihr wollt, kann ich sie gerne noch einmal lesen, vielleicht finde ich etwas, was Euch helfen kann.“_

_„Gern.“_

_Nur schwach konnte Itachi wahrnehmen, wie der andere sich leise keuchend aus dem Bett erhob und in eine andere Ecke des Raumes ging, um einige Kerzen anzuzünden und in seinen Unterlagen zu wühlen. Und fühlte, wie er unweigerlich im Begriff war, etwas unsagbar dummes zu tun. Das alles lief zu reibungslos. Und das störte den Jüngling weit mehr, als er bisher geglaubt hatte._

_„Darf ich Euch eine Frage stellen?“_

_Die Stimme des Novizen klang unerwartet ernst. Fast ein wenig kalt während das Wasser um ihn herum melodisch plätscherte._

_„Sicher, was möchtest du wissen?“, gab der Ältere ohne eine Spur der Beunruhigung zurück und kramte weiter zwischen zahllosen Papieren herum._

_Der Schüler sog scharf Luft ein, ein letztes Mal abwägend, ob er sich wirklich seiner eigenen Kinderei hingeben sollte._

_„Warum fragt Ihr nicht?“_

_Madara hielt augenblicklich inne, was Itachi nur noch mehr anstachelte._

_„Ich weiß, dass Ihr mich vor drei Tagen gesehen habt und doch habt Ihr kein einziges Mal danach gefragt. Stattdessen habt Ihr mir sogar gestattet, die Nächte in Euren Privatgemächern zuzubringen, ich verstehe nicht -“_

_Zischendes Lachen unterbrach die fast unzufriedenen Worte, bevor der Schwarzhaarige sich zu seinem Liebhaber umdrehte und ihn erstaunlich erheitert taxierte._

_„Ah, Ungeduld gehört also sehr wohl zu deinen Charakterzügen, das macht dich gleich um ein vielfaches sympathischer.“_

_Itachi spürte, wie er unwillkürlich stockte und ein seltsames Gefühl in ihm hochkroch. Was sollte denn...?_

_Irritiert nahm der Badende die raschelnden Blätter an, die man ihm wie selbstverständlich entgegen reichte, während der Ältere sich herzhaft gähnend ebenfalls in dem duftenden Wasser niederließ._

_„Warum sollte ich mich deswegen sorgen? Du befindest dich offenkundig in einer Position, in welcher du weder zulassen kannst, noch willst, dass mir Schaden zugefügt wird und mehr brauche ich gar nicht zu wissen.“_

_Das vergnügte breite Lächeln in dem blassen Gesicht traf den Lehrling bis ins Mark._

_„Du bist ohne Zweifel der mächtigste Schutz, den ich mir nur wünschen konnte, also warum sollte ich mich nicht endlich ein wenig entspannen?“_

_Der Jüngling konnte fühlen, wie seine Hand unmerklich zuckte, bevor er sich sofort wieder fing._

_Noch niemals hatte jemand gewagt, Itachi dermaßen dreist vorzuführen. Und er konnte nur schwer gegen den Impuls ankämpfen, dem anderen dafür eine gehörige Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Aber so schnell gab er nicht auf._

_„Ich verstehe.“_

_Seufzend hob er das oberste Blatt und fing betont ruhig an, die ersten Zeilen zu lesen._

_„Dann will ich sehen, ob ich Euch weiterhelfen kann.“_

***

'Hilf mir, die beiden loszuwerden und ich verrate es dir gern.'

Noch immer taxierte Itachi seinen verlogenen Auftraggeber aus skeptischen Augen, während der unflätige Silberhaarige vor ihnen bereits zu seiner nächsten Tirade ansetzte, um die beiden Männer in einem nicht abreißen wollenden Schwall aus Beleidigungen zu ertränken. Vollkommen unbeachtet.

„Ist es nicht ein wenig unfair, mir eine Bedingung zu stellen, die ich so oder so erfüllen muss?“, wollte der Leibwächter mürrisch wissen und trat näher an seinen Klienten heran.

„Es ist mein Job, uns die beiden Typen vom Hals zu halten, wenn du dich erinnerst, also könnte ich ohnehin nicht einfach das Weite suchen. Unsere Verhandlungsbasen sind nicht im Ansatz gerecht und ich habe keinerlei Sicherheit, dass du dich an dieses Versprechen halten wirst.“

Der Junge wusste durchaus, dass diese Diskussion hier an und für sich sinnlos war. Der Beamte war in keinster Weise verpflichtet, ihm auch nur irgendwie entgegenzukommen, aber...

Madara musterte seinen Begleiter einige Sekunden lang, ehe er tief seufzte und fast genervt in eine seiner Hosentaschen griff, um ein kleines Stempelsiegel hervorzuziehen und es dem anderen hinzuhalten. Das unverkennbare Siegel des amtierenden Staatsoberhaupts.

„Erinnerst du dich an diesen riesigen Skandal vor einem Jahr? An diesen jungen Assistenten, der unter fraglichen Umständen gestorben ist und dann tot im Parlament gefunden wurde?“

Itachi begriff immer weniger, trotzdem nickte er vorsichtig.

„Natürlich, es war ja völlig unmöglich, das nicht mitzubekommen.“

Der Ältere zischte gereizt.

„Fein, dann weißt du ja nun, warum ich unterwegs bin. Und warum es für mich erheblich gefährlicher ist, allein zu agieren, selbst, wenn ich nicht völlig wehrlos bin.“

Der Gardist zögerte einen Moment. Der tote Junge vor einem Jahr...war er das unverzeihliche Unrecht, dessen sich der Machthaber schuldig gemacht hatte? War er das, was Madara aus der Welt schaffen musste? Und war er der Grund, warum man den Schwarzhaarigen so unbedingt loswerden wollte? Es klang zumindest plausibel. Und es genügte dem Beschützer tatsächlich als vorläufiges Friedensangebot.

„Also gut. Dann hoffe ich, dass du zumindest einen anständigen Plan hast, wenn ich schon nach deiner Pfeife tanzen soll.“

Madara lächelte boshaft, ehe er sich endlich dem kleineren Assassinen zuwandte, der tatsächlich kurz irritiert verstummte.

„Selbstredend. Schließlich hat uns der junge Mann doch schon so freundlich an seinen Zeitplänen teilhaben lassen und ich möchte diesen Moment ungeteilter Unterstützung wirklich nicht ungenutzt verkommen lassen.“

Itachi zog kurz unwillkürlich die Brauen zusammen, bevor er plötzlich begriff, was der andere mit dieser wirren Äußerung sagen wollte. Also wirklich.

Leises Schnauben entkam der stolzen Nase, während der schlanke Körper sich auf seine nächste Bewegung vorbereitete.

Dieser Staatsdiener war unbestreitbar der respektloseste, verschlagenste und absurdeste Mensch, den Itachi je gesehen hatte. Und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er langsam anfing, genau das zu mögen.

Erst recht, als er sich abrupt in Bewegung setzte und völlig skrupellos an dem verblüfft keifenden Silberhaarigen vorbeistürmte, um dessen Gefährten anzugreifen. Den verärgert zuckenden Größeren, der wesentlich schneller als sein Kamerad erkannte, weshalb sich das gegnerische Duo so vollkommen abwegig aufgeteilt hatte.

„Heyyy, wo zum Fick willst du hin, Arschloch?! Wir waren noch nicht fertig!“

Geradezu blindlings riss der fluchende Aggressor seine riesige Waffe erneut aus dem Boden, um seinem eigentlichen Opfer nachzujagen, doch so weit ließ man ihn nicht kommen.

„Wenn mich mein Zeitgefühl nicht trügt, haben wir noch fünf Minuten, hm?“

Angepisst drehte sich der blutverschmierte Chaot zu jenem Mann um, den er eigentlich nicht anrühren durfte und grinste giftig.

„Könnte hinkommen. Aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich irgendwelche Zurückhaltung zeige, alter Mann. Wer unbedingt auf die Fresse will, ist bei mir nämlich goldrichtig.“

Madara kicherte leise. Auf schier unerträglich herablassende Art.

„Ja, du siehst auch nicht wirklich aus, als würde dein Verstand mehr als rohe Gewalt hergeben.“

Es war fast schon lächerlich, wie vorhersehbar der andere reagierte, als er ein erbostes Grunzen ausstieß und den Schwarzhaarigen unablässig wüst schimpfend mit seiner Sense zu attackieren begann.

Nicht merkend, dass sich die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit nun auf ihn konzentrierte. Nicht durchschauend, dass er für seinen genervten Begleiter gerade eine riesige Ablenkung und Problematik darstellte.


End file.
